So close to my heart
by Ms Akabane
Summary: Recueil OS - Défis 100 thèmes. Tout devait déraper. Comme d'habitude. Il reposa son front sur le torse de Fen, perdant sa lutte contre ses larmes. Ses pleures redoublèrent quand il sentit la main de Fenrir venir caresser ses cheveux. - OS 8 (Le résumé changera à chaque nouvel OS posté)
1. Love

**Hi ~ Alors voilà j'ai décidé de me lancer un défis, faire un recueil d'OS avec 100 thèmes différents et j'ai choisi le fandom Harry Potter pour le faire. Honnêtement je sais pas si j'irai au bout, mais je me dis que ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Du coup je publierai de manière plutôt irrégulière je pense, ça dépendra de mon inspiration.**

 **Je préciserai le thème au début de chaque OS. J'essaierai de varier les couples, et la longueur variera en fonction de mon inspiration aussi, tout comme l'univers. Et je pense que j'ai tout dis. Ah désolée pour les fautes ou les oublis qu'il risque d'y avoir, j'essaie d'en éliminer le max mais c'est difficile par soi même ~ bref je vous laisse avec le premier OS, en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

 **Thème: Love**

 **Pairing: Snarry**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

* * *

I hate you, but I can't stop loving you

Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. C'était ce que sa mère lui répétait tout le temps quand elle parlait de la manière dont elle était tombée amoureuse de James, dont elle avait fini par tomber dans ses bras alors qu'elle l'avait, pendant longtemps, méprisé. Elle disait aussi que seuls les idiots ne changeaient pas d'avis, et sa mère était loin d'être idiote ils le savaient tout les deux. Ils finissaient toujours par en rire de cette histoire alors que Lily enchaînait sur les bêtises qu'avaient fait son père et sa bande d'amis dans leur adolescence. Harry aimait entendre ce récit, il aimait l'écouter encore et encore parce que ça lui donnait de l'espoir, de l'espoir vain mais de l'espoir tout de même. L'espoir que sa propre histoire changerait et que la haine se transformera en amour. C'était enfantin et naïf comme souhait, mais il ne voulait pas abandonner, il voulait prendre exemple sur son père et ne jamais baisser les bras.

Au fond Harry aurait préféré être un idiot, il aurait aimé que sa haine à lui ne se change pas en amour. Chaque jours il se maudissait pour être tombé sous le charme de ce professeur qui lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs. Chaque jours ça faisait un peu plus mal de voir dans son regard obsidienne tout ce mépris qu'il avait à son égard. Oui chaque jours son cœur se déchirait un peu plus à cause de son amour qui ne lui sera jamais rendu.

Harry Potter, 21 ans, en dernière année de psychologie était tombé amoureux de son professeur de biologie qu'il avait maintenant depuis trois ans, Severus Snape et qui le détestait depuis qu'il avait eu le malheur de franchir le seuil de sa classe. Pourquoi être tombé amoureux ? C'était là la question. Pourquoi donc son cœur avait-il penché pour ce prof ingrat, pas spécialement beau, le visage sombre et surtout qui ne cachait en rien qu'il le haïssait ? Lui se la posait la question. Il se disait souvent que le destin se moquait de lui, que tout ça n'était qu'une vulgaire blague. Mais il n'arrivait pas à ignorer les battements de son cœur qui s'accéléraient à chaque fois qu'il passait près de lui, son regard qui ne cessait de le chercher dans la vaste cours de l'université, ce désir d'attirer son attention, cette envie malsaine de vouloir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Pourtant lui aussi le détestait au début, il n'hésitait pas à lui cracher dessus, à lui répondre ouvertement, trouvant injuste qu'il le prenne en grippe alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi il agissait de cette façon avec lui, il ne faisait que lui rendre sa haine de manière légitime. Et ça aurait du rester comme ça, ça n'aurait pas du changer. Ça aurait été plus simple. Ça aurait fait moins mal. Tellement moins mal.

Mais maintenant il en était là, et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Parce qu'à force de parler de lui pour lui casser du sucre dans le dos, parce qu'à force de penser à lui pour réfléchir à comment il allait répliquer le lendemain, parce qu'à force d'épier ses faits et gestes pour relever la moindre de ses fautes, il avait vu plus que ça. Il avait vu l'homme qui portait un masque, il avait vu l'homme fatigué qui se massait les tempes pour faire passer un maux de tête, il avait vu l'homme souriant quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait. Il avait vu plus qu'il n'aurait du en voir. Et ça avait mené à sa perte.

Il avait mis du temps pour se rendre compte de ce changement, surtout pour l'accepter. En fait il l'acceptait seulement que depuis quelques semaines et il en avait pleurer de rage et d'incompréhension. De désespoir aussi, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que ses sentiments le menaient à une impasse. Il avait sauté plusieurs cours de bio pour se faire à l'idée. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il séchait ce cours, ce n'était pas une surprise d'ailleurs, mais cette fois c'était pour des raisons bien différentes.

« Potter. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de vous concentrer en cours au lieu de bailler aux corneilles. »

Il sursauta à la prise de parole de Snape. Il frissonna à l'entente de sa voix. Il se gifla mentalement pour avoir une telle réaction. Il osait à peine le regarder, comme si ses sentiments étaient écris sur son front.

« Désolée Monsieur. »

Il pouvait voir du coin de l'œil le sourcil droit de son professeur se soulever, septique. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir un Harry Potter si docile, avec si peu de répondant. Il y avait de quoi être surpris. Et il n'était pas le seul. Toute la classe l'était. Même son meilleur ami assis à côté de lui en avait la bouche grande ouverte. Mais ou était donc le regard colérique qu'Harry avait l'habitude de lui lancer ? Ou était passé son ton sec et irrespectueux ? Ou s'était caché sa langue de vipère qui ressortait à chaque fois qu'il faisait face à ce professeur en particulier ?

« Weasley fermez moi donc cette bouche, vous allez finir par gober des mouches. »

Un rire secoua la salle. Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de rire. Parce que connaître ses sentiments, les comprendre, ça l'avait changé, ça l'avait rendu plus mélancolique, plus soupirant, plus calme aussi peut être. Il se morfondait. Il se haïssait pour ressentir ce genre de chose. Oui on pouvait dire que ça le déprimait et ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Harry s'était censé être un battant, quelqu'un qui ne baissait pas les bras, il était courageux et pouvait tout surmonter. Mais là, il avait vraiment l'impression que cet obstacle était insurmontable. On avait tous ses faiblesses, des limites à ne pas franchir pour rester sois même, et pour Harry c'était son amour pour Severus Snape. Ça, ça lui donnait bien envie de rire par contre.

« Silence ! »

OoO

Ses amis avaient bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il savait aussi qu'il inquiétait ses parents. Mais il ne disait rien. Il disait simplement que tout allait bien, que la pression de sa dernière année le fatiguait, qu'il avait beaucoup de travail, qu'il dormait peu. Après tout que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il était tombé amoureux ? D'un homme qui plus est ? Et surtout de Severus Snape ? Lui même avait encore du mal à l'avaler, il ne voulait même pas imaginer la tête des gens, leur regard, leur pensée. Alors il se plongeait dans ses révisions pour oublier, pour ne pas y penser.

Il n'en avait parlé à personne. Il gardait ça pour lui. Et c'était dur. Il aurait aimer se soulager d'un poids. Avoir un avis peut être. Une oreille attentive et une épaule consolatrice, un étreinte réconfortante.

Mais au lieu de ça, il ne faisait que se renfermer un peu plus. Parce qu'il n'en pouvait plus des remarques acerbes de celui qu'il aimait, il était fatigué de n'être rien d'autre qu'un élève qu'il n'hésitait pas à descendre sans raison apparente. Tout ça lui faisait mal. Bien plus de mal qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais.

OoO

« Bien Potter. Qu'est ce qui cloche avec vous ? »

Lui qui avait la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur le sol, qui ne s'attendait qu'à des remontrances, releva la tête surpris pour tomber dans le regard interrogateur de son professeur.

Snape lui avait demandé de rester après le cours, il voulait lui parler. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait appréhendé tout le reste du cours, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de mal pour mériter une telle attention de la part du plus âgé. Parce que pour lui c'était une évidence, il allait se faire réprimander, la question ne se posait même pas.

« Pardon ? Je.. Ne comprends pas trop ou vous voulez en venir ? »

A ça pour ne pas comprendre, il ne comprenait pas.

« Je parle de ça ! De votre attitude ! »

« Oh... »

Qu'est ce qu'il devait comprendre la dedans ? Qu'il était découvert ? C'est vrai qu'avec la réalisation de ses sentiments envers Severus, il n'avait plus jamais été le même dans ces cours. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'arrivait plus à tenir l'illusion, il n'arrivait plus à lui répondre comme avant, c'était plus fort que lui, il était fatigué de maintenir un semblant de haine qu'il ne possédait même plus. Tout avait changé à cause de ses putains de sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi ? »

Il se gifla mentalement. Quel idiot. Ses mots avaient dépassés sa pensée. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir ouvert la bouche. Il aurait pu le dire avec un ton ironique, ça serait passé comme une moquerie, comme d'habitude, et rien de plus. Mais non, il avait fallu que ça sorte de la manière la plus naturelle possible, presque comme une supplique, une demande d'être bien plus qu'un simple élève haïssable. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de voir le visage de son professeur déformé par la colère ou pire le dégoût. Il était bien trop fatigué et las pour supporter ça aujourd'hui, pour encore le supporter jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

« Pourquoi donc est ce que je m'inquiéterez pour vous ? »

Ah. Cette voix froide et sans appelle. Ce ton moqueur qui lui faisait se sentir affreusement stupide, tellement minuscule et insignifiant. Un rictus amer se dessina sur ses lè aurait aimé rester détaché, il aurait voulu faire comme si rien ne l'atteignait, comme si il était imperméable à cette voix coupante qui lui transperçait le cœur, mais il n'en était rien. A quoi donc pensait-il s'attendre ? Il pensait vraiment que Snape allait lui répondre que bien sur il s'inquiétait pour lui ? C'était stupide, et naïf. Et pourtant il aurait aimé. Et il en avait les larmes aux yeux et le corps tremblant.

Il se détourna rapidement et parti d'un pas rapide vers la sortie. Il ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps ici.

« Potter ! Restez ici nous n'avons pas fini ! »

Parce qu'il allait finir par fondre en larmes.

OoO

Severus regarda d'un air interloqué la porte qui venait de claquer. Qu'est ce qu'il venait de se passer exactement ? Il avait l'impression de rêver un peu, d'avoir perdu le fil de la réalité, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas du tout à comprendre pourquoi Potter avait réagit de cette façon. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Il avait bien vu son regard émeraude teinté d'espoir quand il avait posé sa question, pour se transformer en puits de douleur et de déception. Et ce regard l'avait retourné, il lui avait serré l'estomac et coincé la gorge. Sérieusement, il avait l'habitude non Potter de ses remarques cinglantes, et de tout ce qui allait avec. Alors c'était quoi le problème ? Pourquoi une telle réaction ? Pourquoi un tel regard ? Il ne comprenait plus son attitude depuis des semaines. Un Potter sans répondant ni regard haineux était un Potter qui n'allait pas bien, ça coulait de source. Et lui, la terreur de chaque élève dans ce campus, en était venu stupidement à s'inquiéter. Lui s'inquiéter pour un élève, c'était vraiment le comble et surtout absurde.

Il soupira longuement avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux de dépit. Au fond il savait très bien pourquoi il agissait comme ça, il ne faisait que se voiler la face, et cela depuis le début. Il savait aussi pourquoi il avait commencé à le traiter de cette façon, de manière injuste et horrible, à lui donner l'impression qu'il le détestait pour se faire détester en retour. Il avait parfaitement compris pourquoi il maintenait cette relation haineuse, ne laissant de l'espoir pour rien d'autre. Parce qu'il était attiré. Oh oui, attiré comme un papillon de nuit l'était par la lumière. Et cette lumière c'était Harry Potter. Il s'en était vite rendu compte. Des l'instant ou il était rentré dans son cours en fait, au moment ou il avait plongé son regard dans les deux perles vertes d'Harry. Il avait été happé et il s'y était noyé. Et ça lui avait fait peur. Cette attirance l'avait effrayé et lui avait semblé totalement déplacé. Il était un professeur bon sang, bien plus âgé en prime. Alors il s'était protégé comme il avait pu, en protégeant Harry par la même occasion, du moins en croyant le protéger pour se donner bonne conscience. Peut être que certain diront qu'il était lâche, de ne pas assumer, de ne rien tenter, d'autres qu'il avait agis de la bonne manière, lui se trouvait plutôt stupide d'avoir cédé de manière si simple à ce sentiment mièvre.

Et tout aurait du continuer comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la licence de son élève. Puis il ne l'aurait plus revu et peut être même oublié. Même si chacune de ses remarques lui arrachaient la bouche, même si les regards blessés et furieux d'Harry lui serraient toujours un peu plus le cœur, il se disait que c'était un mal nécessaire, que c'était _pour la bonne cause._ Alors qu'il ne faisait que fuir.

Mais voilà, il avait fallu que Potter l'inquiète et même si il faisait tout pour refouler cette inquiétude qui lui tordait le ventre, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lancer des regards inquiets à Harry dissimulés sous les remarques acerbes. Alors oui il avait paniqué quand le plus jeune lui avait posé la question. Il avait cru être démasqué et s'attendait à une bonne dose de moquerie ou du moins à une joute verbale. Mais rien. Rien à part un regard brillant de larmes contenus et une fuite qui lui rappelait un peu trop la sienne.

Il se passa une main lasse sur le visage, frottant au passage ses yeux, fatigué. C'était quoi le problème de ce foutu gosse ? Regardez dans quel état il le mettait. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça, il le savait, il le sentait. Il allait finir par craquer.

OoO

Il avait manqué trois cours de bio depuis. Il savait que ce n'était pas bien, parce que ça allait empiéter sur son année et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la rater à cause d'une raison aussi stupide. Oui Ron la trouverait sans doute stupide, mais lui non, il n'arrivait pas à passer au dessus et sa dernière confrontation avec son professeur l'avait achevé de la plus vicieuse des façons. Il lui avait fait bien comprendre qu'il s'en foutait de lui, et même si il savait qu'il n'en avait jamais été autrement, ça faisait mal. Oh oui il avait eu l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur. Le savoir et l'entendre c'était différent, l'entendre c'était plus réaliste, ça prenait de suite plus de sens et ça faisait bien plus mal. Harry se maudissait pour être affecté de cette façon. Ça ne suffisait pas les sentiments amoureux apparemment, non il fallait que la douleur du rejet et de l'amour sans retour soient bien présent aussi. Et après être parti de cette façon, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à retourner en cours, il n'osait pas, il avait peur de se recevoir encore plus de moquerie de sa part et rien n'était plus humiliant que de se faire rabaisser par celui qu'on aimait devant une classe entière. Pourquoi ça devait tomber sur lui ?

« Harry ? »

Il tournait la tête vers la voix qui venait de l'interpeller et lui fit un pauvre sourire. Hermione devait être la seule à avoir compris ce qui le tracassait à ce point. Il y a quelques jours elle était venue le voir et l'avait pris à part pour commencer à l'engueuler. Elle n'était peut être pas dans le même cursus que Ron et lui mais elle savait très bien qu'il manquait ses cours de biologie et ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur. Ron devait lui faire un rapport détaillé. Alors elle lui avait son discours habituel sur l'irresponsabilité, sur l'importance des cours, que si il voulait finir son année il allait devoir y mettre du sien, pour finir sur une voix plus douce en lui demandant si il se passait quelque chose avec le professeur Snape. Et là il n'avait pas su quoi dire, pris au dépourvu, submergé par tout ce qu'il avait ressenti ces dernières semaines et il avait éclaté en sanglot, incapable de se retenir. Il avait atteint sa limite, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop douloureux. Il s'était mit à haïr le destin. Destin mesquin qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux de la personne qui sans doute le détestait le plus au monde. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas continué lui aussi à le détester ? Comment est ce qu'il avait pu en arriver là ? Ces questions le hantaient tout les jours. Et le pire c'était qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'imaginer si tout avait été différent, si Snape l'aimait en retour et ça ne faisait que l'anéantir encore un peu plus. Un gémissement pitoyable était sorti de sa gorge alors que les larmes continuaient de dévaler sur ses joues pâles. Sa meilleure amie l'avait approché et l'avait enlacé, lui frottant le dos en signe de réconfort et lui avait demandé de tout lui raconter. Et c'était ce qu'il avait fait. Ça lui avait fait du bien, il s'était senti plus léger après. Il avait été aussi soulagé de ne voir aucun jugement ou dégoût dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle serait toujours la pour lui quand il lui avait demandé d'une petite voix si tout ça ne la dérangeait pas. Son penchant pour les hommes, son attirance pour un professeur, son envie pour une personne plus âgée, son amour pour Snape.

« Harry il va falloir y aller. »

Il regarda le couloir qui menait tout droit à sa classe de bio avec appréhension, entouré d'Hermione qui avait tenu à l'accompagner jusqu'en cours pour le soutenir mais aussi pour l'empêcher de ses défiler, et de Ron qui même si il ne connaissait pas encore tout les tenants et les aboutissants avait compris que quelque chose clochait et qu'il se devait d'être là pour soutenir son meilleur ami. Il inspira un grand coup et commença à s'avancer.

« Quand faut y aller... »

OoO

Il était revenu. Severus l'avait tout de suite repéré au fond de la classe quand il était entré dans la salle. En fait, c'était surtout qu'il l'avait cherché, comme il le faisait toujours, inconsciemment. Il avait croisé ses yeux verts et son cœur avait raté un battement. Il manquait l'éclat habituel qui illuminait ses yeux, et son visage était marqué par des cernes. Son ventre le titilla sous l'inquiétude. Mais il détourna bien vite le regard, pestant contre lui même. Il devait arrêter de faire ça. Arrêter de s'inquiéter, de chercher son regard, arrêter de ressentir cet élan d'amour envers lui. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire hm. Agacé par tout ça, en temps normal il lui aurait sorti une réplique bien senti, il n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer sa présence miraculeuse après autant d'absence mais sa bouche resta close. Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'à la moindre de ses remarques le plus jeune allait s'écrouler. Et aussi vicieux soit-il, il ne voulait en aucun cas le voir s'écrouler, surtout à cause de lui.

« Bien, je vais ramasser les devoirs que je vous ai demandé la semaine dernière. »

Il vit la lueur de panique passer dans les yeux d'Harry et sa main se lever timidement. Allez savoir pourquoi ça lui fit mal. Est ce qu'il avait peur de lui à ce point ? Il n'y avait jamais fais attention avant, ne voyant dans ses yeux verts que la flamme de la colère à son encontre. Quelque chose avait changé, il le sentait mais il ne savait pas quoi.

« Et bien sur Potter vous ne l'avait pas ce devoir. Vous resterez à la fin du cours pour qu'on en parle. »

Il ne lui avait même pas laissé la parole. Bien sur qu'il ne l'avait ce devoir, il avait été absent et n'avait même pas pris la peine de rattraper les cours. Mais au moins ça lui donnait une bonne occasion pour essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez.

OoO

Il n'était pas au courant lui qu'il fallait rendre un devoir ! Il lança un regard accusateur à Ron qui ne lui avait rien dis de ça. Ron qui leva les deux mains en l'air, tout en s'excusant, lui disant qu'il avait lui même oublié de le faire. Il geignit discrètement, se recroquevillant un peu sur lui même. Il allait encore se retrouver seul à seul avec Snape. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du revenir. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il écoute Hermione qui lui disait qu'il ne pourrait pas le fuir éternellement. C'était limite si elle ne lui disait pas de se déclarer. Non en fait elle lui avait bel et bien sous-entendu de dire à Snape ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Elle lui avait dis qu'au moins il serait fixé et qu'il pourrait tourner la page parce que c'était clairement en train de le bouffer. Elle lui avait dis aussi, qu'au pire il ne restait que quelques semaines de cours et qu'après il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais, et qu'il allait le regretter si il ne lui disait rien avant de partir. Mais on parlait de Snape là. De Severus Snape. Vous savez celui qui le haïssait et qui ne ratait pas une occasion de l'enfoncer. Il se menait droit à sa perte si il lui disait quoi que ce soit.

Mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'Hermione avait raison.

Il se tordait les doigts d'appréhension en attendant la fin du cours, n'écoutant qu'à moitié, se torturant l'esprit en pensant qu'il allait être en tête à tête avec son professeur. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression que les minutes étaient des heures et c'était insupportable. Bizarrement Snape le laissa tranquille tout le long du cours, alors qu'il y avait matière à le reprendre toute les dix minutes mais Harry ne le remarqua même pas trop occupé à angoisser et à lui lancer des coups furtifs.

Quand l'heure eut enfin l'amabilité de se terminer, il ne savait si il devait prendre ça comme une libération ou bien comme un allé simple jusqu'à l'abattoir. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires et ne fit que hocher la tête quand Ron lui dit qu'il l'attendrait avec Hermione à leur endroit habituel tout en lui souhaitant bon courage. Il attendit que la classe se vide peu à peu avant de se diriger vers le bureau principal de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur le sol et ses mains moites qui serraient avec force les bretelles de son sac à dos. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du bureau et releva légèrement la tête mais pas assez pour se confronter au regard froid de son professeur.

« Vous vouliez me parler monsieur ? »

Bon sang sa voix était tout sauf sereine et encore moins sarcastique comme il en avait l'habitude avec Snape. Ça allait lui sembler louche, il allait se rendre compte de quelque chose. Oui mais en même temps il en avait marre de faire semblant, c'était au dessus de ses forces maintenant. Et puis de toute façon, si il suivait son plan, il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds ici après cette discussion. Il inspira et expira discrètement comme pour se donner un peu de courage et remonta encore un peu plus sa tête.

« Effectivement. Mais avant de vous parler de ce devoir que vous allez bien sur devoir rattraper, j'aimerai vous parler de vos absences bien trop répétés ces derniers temps et dans mon cours seulement. Et ce n'est pas la peine de nier, je suis allé vérifier auprès de mes collègues. Alors qu'avez vous à dire pour votre défense Monsieur Potter. »

Si c'était dans d'autre circonstance il se serait réjoui de savoir que Severus avait fait attention à lui au point d'aller s'acquérir de sa présence dans les autres cours, et si il n'avait pas été persuadé que c'était pour mieux l'enfoncer derrière il aurait pu même penser qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui. Mais il ne fera pas deux fois la même erreur. Il avait compris la leçon. Il ne devait rien attendre. Il devait juste lui dire et disparaître pour toujours de sa vision. Oui c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Après l'avoir retourné mainte et mainte fois dans sa tête pendant le cours, il en était arrivé à cette conclusion. Celle de tout lui dire et de disparaître. Il avait besoin de lui dire. Hermione avait raison, il regretterait sans doute toute sa vie si jamais il ne lui disait rien.

« Alors, j'attends. »

Il ne s'offusqua même pas de la pression que lui mettait Snape. Il prendrait le temps qu'il faudra pour lui dire bien en face, droit dans les yeux. Cette fois ci il releva complètement la tête, plongeant ses yeux émeraudes dans ceux obsidiennes. Il prit une inspiration, son cœur battant la chamade et se lança.

« Je suis amoureux professeur. »

Il n'y eut qu'un petit rire de dédain face à sa déclaration. Bien sur il s'y attendait, après tout il n'avait pas tout dit encore, et il devait trouver son excuse pour ses absences bien futile.

« Voyez vous ça. Et vous pensez qu'être amoureux vous donne le droit de sécher mes cours monsieur Potter ? »

Il pouvait sentir tout le dédain et le dégoût dans sa voix. Il en frissonnerait presque d'inconfort. Il desserra sa prise autour de son sac et leva un peu plus le menton pour se donner contenance. Il ne devait pas se laisser affecter, il devait aller jusqu'au bout, même si ça devait finir de l'achever complètement.

« Non bien sur que non. »

Mais sa voix se faisait déjà un peu moins sur. Il savait que l'échéance arrivait et qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Et il ne pourrait s'en prendre qu'à lui même pour s'être mis dans cette situation.

« Alors arrêtez de tourner autour du pot et expliquez vous. »

Il pouvait l'entendre perdre patience. Il ferma douloureusement les yeux puis baissa la tête. Pour le courage on repassera. Mais comprenez le. C'était dur. Et ça faisait mal. Parce qu'il allait se déclarer tout en sachant qu'il allait se faire rejeter. Et encore si seulement il n'y avait que ça. Parce qu'en plus du rejet il savait bien qu'allait s'en suivre un lot de moquerie sans fin et qui allait l'anéantir. Mais c'était pour le mieux. Oui c'était ce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se répéter en boucle dans sa tête alors qu'au fond il se demandait si il n'était pas en train de faire la pire erreur de toute sa vie. Mais c'était trop tard maintenant pour revenir en arrière. Il était Harry Potter bon sang. Digne fils de son père, roi du courage et surtout horriblement têtu. Il pouvait le faire. Nouvelle inspiration.

« De vous. Je suis amoureux de vous. »

Ah. Il l'avait dit, il l'avait fait. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre. Il avait lâché la bombe. Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à attendre sa condamnation et son envoie au bûcher. Il n'en revenait pas de l'avoir dit. Et il se sentait heureux de l'avoir fait. Mais le silence éloquent qu'avait provoqué sa déclaration ternissait ce bonheur de secondes en secondes à un vitesse affolante, réduisant tout ses espoirs, bien que ceux ci soient déjà de base très infimes voir inexistant.

« Pardon ? »

Il sursauta presque à sa prise de parole. Il pouvait sentir le désarrois dans la voix de son professeur, une voix presque fébrile et tremblante. C'était plutôt étrange. Mais il n'osait pas relever la tête vers lui, de peur de ne trouver que du dégoût et de la haine dans son regard sombre.

« Si c'est une blague, elle est très loin d'être drôle Potter. »

« J'aurai préféré que ça en soit une. »

Vraiment. Ça lui aurait permis de lui d'éviter tout ça. Il savait que Snape ne le prendrait sans doute pas au sérieux au début mais il allait bien devoir se rendre à l'évidence. Il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de lui. Et ça personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Un silence inconfortable s'était installé. Harry se dandinait sur ses jambes, mal à l'aise et osa enfin recroiser le regard de Snape pour n'y trouver que du trouble.

« Professeur ? »

« Comment ? »

Il fut prit au dépourvu avec cette question. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Snape s'intéresse de près à ses sentiments. Non lui il s'attendait plutôt à un rejet rapide, suivi de quelques blagues vaseuses et rien de plus. Comment ? Comment il était tombé amoureux ? Lui même n'en savait rien, lui même en était encore chamboulé. Il pourrait lui expliquer tout ça, lui dire que lui aussi était perdu, qu'à force de l'observer, son regard avant changé, qu'il avait remarqué des choses qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas du voir. Mais il n'avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas se dévoiler de cette manière, pas maintenant. Alors il haussa légèrement les épaules et piqua ce que sa mère lui disait toujours.

« Il n'y a qu'un pas entre l'amour et la haine. »

Il vit Severus se lever à ses paroles et passer la barrière entre eux qu'était son bureau avant de se positionner devant lui. Pendant un instant il avait cru que c'était pour mieux l'humilier mais quelque chose avait changé dans l'atmosphère comme dans ses yeux. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa quand il sentit la main du plus âgé effleurer sa joue. Est ce qu'il était en train de rêver ? Il devait sûrement rêver oui, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Et pourtant le froid du bout des doigts qui caressaient sa pommette lui prouvait le contraire. Il pouvait voir les yeux de Severus briller d'une lueur nouvelle alors que les siens devaient scintiller d'émotion. Severus ouvrit la bouche pour lui souffler quelques mots.

« Et seuls les idiots ne changent pas d'avis. »

Avant de plonger sur ses lèvres souriantes.


	2. Light

**Le 2e OS est arrivé plus rapidement que prévu, j'en suis moi même surprise. J'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous conseille d'écouter The Curse de Agnes Obel en lisant.**

 **Thème: Light**

 **Pairing: Drarry**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

* * *

You're maybe darkness but you're my light

Ils étaient l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Si différent tout les deux que les voir côte à côte était inimaginable, se parler encore moins. Leur fréquentation était impensable, leur bonne entente tellement aberrante que l'idée n'était jamais venue à l'esprit de personne. Et même leur apparence en venait à les opposer. L'un si blond que ses cheveux en était presque blanc, des yeux gris métalliques qui ne manquaient pas d'envoûter bien des personnes, assez grand et musclé, l'apparence soigné et froide qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son rang social, une voix traînante et vicieuse qui vous faisaient vous sentir tel un insecte si il daignait s'adresser à vous. Alors qu'en face il y avait des cheveux aussi sombre que le plumage d'un corbeau, des yeux verts émeraudes chaleureux, une petite taille et une silhouette menue, une apparence plutôt débraillée mais qui lui donnait un certain charme, une voix chaude qui faisait fondre bien des cœurs. Et si seulement c'était tout ce qui les opposaient. Après tout on se moquait bien de l'apparence de chacun, ce n'était pas ce qui forgeait des relations. Mais ici c'était différent, leur apparence si différente était comme un symbole, la marque de deux camps ennemis.

Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Leur Prince de la Lumière, Harry, contre celui des Ténèbres, Draco. C'était comme ça que les élèves s'amusaient à les appeler. Leur lycée fonctionnait de cette façon, par clan, comme on pouvait retrouver dans certain établissement, les littéraires, les matheux, les scientifiques, les artistes, et d'autres encore, ici on avait les Gryffondors, les Serpentards, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles. Et les deux premiers se menaient une guerre de pouvoir depuis des années qui n'était pas prête de se terminer, surtout depuis l'arrivée de leur deux nouveaux princes que tout ne faisaient qu'opposer. Apparence, attitude, et camps.

Alors c'était l'évidence même du lycée. Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. Ils ne manquaient pas une occasion de s'en faire voir de toute les couleurs. A chaque détour de couloir si ils avaient le malheur de se croiser, les insultes fusaient, les coups bas volaient. Et parfois quand ça touchait juste, quand ça faisait mal, ils en venaient aux mains. Et ce manège durait depuis maintenant presque trois ans. Le personnel du lycée ne savait plus quoi faire avec eux, les heures de colles ne servant absolument à rien, les avertissements, les convocations les calmaient bien mais c'était seulement pour quelques jours alors ils avaient abandonné, laissant couler la plupart du temps, devenant aveugle à cette guerre sans queue ni tête. Parce que plus personne ne se souvenait pourquoi ces clans se haïssaient depuis toujours. Mais eux, Draco et Harry, n'avaient jamais oublié pourquoi ils s'étaient détestés des leur première rencontre.

Dans la même classe en seconde, Draco hautain comme il était, n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre de haut ce garçon trop petit pour son âge, les yeux doux et le sourire tendre qui semblait attirer tout le monde. Harry fier comme il était, n'avait pas su voir derrière la façade de ce garçon trop pédant pour être vrai, ce regard froid, et la moue sarcastique entouré par des toutous de première et avait répliqué comme il le fallait. Journée fatidique qui avait lancé les hostilités.

Oh oui ils s'en rappelaient parfaitement de ce jour là et aujourd'hui, bientôt trois ans après, ils en rigolaient.

OoO

« Draco ! »

C'était deux bras assurés qui le récupèrent pour l'entraîner dans une étreinte avide alors qu'une paire de lèvre impérieuse cherchait ses jumelles pour finir par mener un ballet passionné, sa main gracile se glissa derrière la nuque de Draco pour approfondir leur baiser alors qu'il pouvait sentir une main remonter le long de son dos, lui arrachant un frisson. A bout de souffle ils finirent par se séparer, front contre front, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux pétillants.

« Tu m'as manqué Harry. »

Et là, vous vous dites que vous avez manqué un épisode. Ils n'étaient pas censé se haïr et se cracher dessus ? Et vous auriez eu raison parce que c'était le cas, il y a longtemps. En fait personne ne savait. Même pas les meilleurs amis de nos deux protagonistes respectifs. Imaginez un peu les réactions si on savait que la Lumière fricotait avec les Ténèbres, ça serait la révolution, un beau bordel en somme, alors ils gardaient ça secret, parce qu'ils tenaient à leur tranquillité. Mais c'était dur de garder ça secret, car ils devaient tenir les apparences dehors, sous les projecteurs, ils devaient continuer leur cirque pour que personne ne se rende compte de la supercherie. Alors ils limitaient les confrontations le plus possible, ou bien les faisaient-ils plus rapide, en donnant l'excuse qu'ils avaient grandis, même si tout ça les faisait bien rire.

« On s'est vu dans le couloir il y a cinq min. »

« Justement c'est une torture de ne pas pouvoir te serrer contre moi, puis je n'en peux plus de devoir te rabaisser. » geignit le blond.

Harry sourit. Il était d'accord, lui aussi n'en pouvait plus de maintenir les apparences, il avait simplement envie de pouvoir tenir la main de son petit ami dans les couloirs, de pouvoir l'embrasser quand bon lui semblait. Il soupira, allant se blottir contre Draco qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'enserrer dans ses bras.

« Je sais mais il ne nous reste que quelques semaines à tenir, ça serait bête de tout gâcher maintenant. »

Ça faisait maintenant un peu plus d'un an qu'ils s'étaient déclarée leur amour et qu'ils avaient décidé de sortir ensemble à l'abri des regards, tout en se promettant qu'à la fin du lycée ils ne se cacheraient plus et le révéleraient à tout le monde avant la fin, pour partir en grande pompe. Leur histoire avait commence de manière toute simple et plutôt basique. Harry détestait ce titre qu'on lui avait donné, il n'aimait pas ça et surtout n'était pas fait pour mener des troupes. Mais il ne supportait vraiment pas Draco et son air supérieur à l'époque, alors il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'asticoter des qu'il le voyait et le blond lui rendait bien. Et comme Draco de son côté n'avait pas hésité une seconde en se déclarant comme le prince des Serpentards, Harry, qui était son opposé et son ennemi s'était vu affublé du titre prince de Gryffondor sans qu'on lui demande le moindre avis. Cette histoire le mettait encore plus en colère quand il se trouvait face à Draco, parce que c'était de sa faute si il se retrouvait dans cette position ridicule. Alors un jour il avait été trop loin. Il avait sorti à Malfoy que ses parents devaient être des psychorigides en vu de leur fils, et qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre gosse qui n'avait pas eu l'amour de ses parents, qui faisait tout pour attirer l'attention. Il s'en était voulu à l'instant même ou il avait vu l'éclat de douleur passer dans les yeux argents alors que le grand Malfoy s'était contenté de tourner les talons sans rien répliquer. On l'avait acclamé pour sa _victoire_ mais lui n'arrivait pas à y trouver satisfaction et ne faisait que s'en sentir plus mal. Des l'instant ou il avait pu s'échapper, il était parti à la recherche du blond, ce sentiment désagréable ne voulait pas le quitter. Il avait fini par le trouver dans des toilettes isolées d'un bâtiment ou personne ne venait jamais, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Il aurait pu se moquer, s'en servir contre lui et se montrer méprisant mais ça n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment de culpabilité qui avait enserré son cœur. Alors il n'avait fait que s'approcher de lui silencieusement avant de se placer à côté de lui, le bas du dos appuyé contre le lavabo, ne faisant aucune remarque sur le sursaut de surprise de la part du plus grand. La encore il aurait pu s'excuser, lui dire qu'il ne pensait pas ce qu'il avait dis, mais il n'en fit rien, il savait que le blond n'accepterait pas sa pitié et ne ferait que se rebeller contre lui, alors il s'était contenté de le fixer sans rien dire, l'autre le fixant tout autant. Et depuis ce jour là, après chaque altercation, ils venaient se retrouver dans cet endroit abandonné à se fixer sans rien dire, jusqu'à un autre jour ou Harry décida de prendre la parole et de commencer à parler de tout et rien, Draco lui emboîtant le pas quelque temps après, jusqu'à un jour plus lointain ou le blond se décida à l'embrasser pour la première fois. Harry sourit de nouveau à ce souvenir. Il avait été loin d'imaginer que tout se passerait de cette façon et qu'ils en seraient là aujourd'hui. Bien sur il y avait du haut et des bas comme dans chaque couple, surtout du côté de Draco qui était quelqu'un d'horriblement jaloux et qui supportait mal de ne pas pouvoir le marquer comme sien à la vue de tous. Mais ils s'étaient mis d'accord, Harry tenait vraiment à sa tranquillité et Dray le savait, parce qu'il savait que si Harry se retrouvait dans cette situation là, entraîné dans ces représailles stupides, c'était en parti sa faute. Donc il respectait l'envie de son petit ami de se cacher jusqu'à la fin de leur vie lycéenne et Harry lui en était reconnaissant pour ça, bien que ce soit difficile pour Draco. La voix de ce dernier le sortie de ses pensées.

« Tu as raison mon cœur. J'ai hâte de voir leur tête éberlué. »

Il rit de bon cœur face à son sourire diabolique. C'était vrai que ça promettait d'être drôle. Lui aussi avait hâte d'y être, même si il savait que c'était lui qui avait tenu à ce qu'ils restent le plus discret possible, il commençait à en avoir marre. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender aussi, d'avoir peur du regard des gens et de leur rejet. Et puis la fin du lycée impliquait tellement de chose nouvelle, leur routine allait changer, nouvel établissement, nouvelles personnes, éloignement et il avait peur que tout ça l'éloigne de son blond.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Tu es bien silencieux d'un coup. »

Il pouvait sentir les bras de Dray se serrer un peu plus contre lui, inquiet. Il se recula un peu, releva la tête vers lui, le fuyant du regard, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre. Il s'en voulait de penser de cette façon. Il savait que le blond l'aimait de tout son cœur, mais cette petite inquiétude ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir lui titiller le ventre.

« Je pensais à après, après le lycée et - »

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase que la bouche de Dray le fit rapidement taire d'un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je te jure que tu n'as pas de t'inquiéter avec ça d'accord. Je serai là. »

Et ça suffisait à Harry. De savoir qu'il ne se fera pas abandonner, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il lui sourit, replanta un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

« Je sais. »

OoO

Draco traversait les couloirs, la tête haute, accompagné de ses fidèles amis qu'il écoutait d'une oreille distraite préférant plutôt penser à son petit ami et à la manière dont ils allaient annoncer qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Il s'en frottait presque les mains tellement il avait hâte de pouvoir montrer à tous qu'Harry était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Il voyait beaucoup trop de gens lui tourner autour sans que le principal intéressé ne capte quoi que ce soit. En particulier un en ce moment, ce Diggory là, qui ne semblait pas vouloir le lâcher. Il avait demandé à Harry d'arrêter de le fréquenter, mais il lui avait répondu que c'était ridicule et que Cédric était son ami. Ils s'étaient disputé ce jour là, comme souvent quand la jalousie maladive de Draco ressortait, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il n'aimait pas voir d'autres hommes tourner autour de son amour. Il était sur que ça ira mieux quand tout le monde saura que le griffon n'était pas la libre et surtout qu'il appartenait à un serpent qui mordait facilement, mais pour l'instant il devait prendre son mal en patience. Il n'avait plus que trois semaines à attendre, ce n'était pas la mer à boire, c'était bientôt la fin. Mais voilà, il se sentait de plus en plus irritable avec les examens qui approchaient et ce mec qui croyait avoir le droit de faire des avances à son Harry. Il serra la mâchoire rien qu'en y pensant. Si il passait devant lui maintenant, il ne donnerait pas cher de sa peau.

… Et en parlant du loup. Il faillit s'étouffer avec sa salive en le voyant apparaître au détour du couloir, marchant droit vers lui. Ok le monde lui en voulait. Ou en voulait à Diggory, parce que ce n'était pas le blond qui allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Sauf que son regard fut attirer par autre chose, par une silhouette plus petite. Harry. Harry qui avait le bras de Diggory posé sur ses épaules. Rectification le monde lui en voulait bien à lui. Derrière eux il pouvait voir Granger er Weasley, les meilleurs amis d'Harry. Il serra les dents, le regard assombris par la colère et la jalousie alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de lui et sa bande. Aucun des deux n'allaient pouvoir éviter la confrontation.

« Alors Potter, on se promène avec son gigolo. »

Il ne fit pas attention au sursaut de stupeur d'Harry, les yeux meurtrier rivés sur ce bras envahisseur de l'espace de son petit ami. _Calme toi Dray, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de péter un câble et de commettre une erreur,_ se répétait-il en boucle dans sa tête.

« Et toi Malfoy avec tes fidèles toutous qui te lèchent les bottes pour la renommée de tes parents, ah non pardon j'ai tendance à oublier que vous êtes des serpents et non des chiens à la langue pendante. »

Il croisa le regard du plus petit. Il l'avait mis en colère. Mais au lieu de le calmer ça ne fit que le mettre plus en colère. Il n'était pas en colère contre ses paroles qu'il savait plus que véridique, mais contre ce bras dont il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se dégager. C'était de _sa_ faute après tout, il lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas ce Diggory et pourtant il continuait à s'afficher avec lui comme pour le provoquer. Et ben il avait réussi.

« Han jaloux Potter que mes amis aient mes parents pour me lécher les bottes alors que les tiens t'ont abandonné ? »

Il vit le visage d'Harry se décomposer sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. _Merde. Merde. Merde._ Il n'aurait jamais du dire ça. Il savait que c'était un sujet sensible qui touchait plus que de raison son petit ami et lui il allait appuyer directement là ou ça faisait mal. Quel idiot. Il était allé trop loin, comme d'habitude quand il était en colère. Harry se détourna de lui, les yeux brillant de larmes et partit dans le sens opposé. Et la il savait qu'il devait le rattraper, maintenant, qu'importe leur promesse, qu'importe les gens autour.

« Non, Harry attends, je ne voulais pas. »

Il avait pu sentir tout le monde se figer alors qu'il avait prononcé le prénom de son soi-disant pire ennemi pendant qu'il faisait quelques enjambés pour pouvoir attraper son bras et le retourner vers lui. Mais il se fichait bien de tout ses gens, le plus important c'était Harry, Harry qui refusait de le regarder dans les yeux.

« Harry, Harry regarde moi, je suis désolé, tu sais bien que je ne voulais pas dire ça, j'étais jaloux et en colère. »

Il n'aimait pas reconnaître ses torts, encore moins les énoncer à voix haute, parce qu'il se sentait toujours un peu coupable de ressentir ce genre de chose, mais aussi ridicule. C'était signe de faiblesse et la faiblesse il n'aimait pas ça. Mais on parlait d'Harry bon sang, il pouvait très bien passer au dessus de ça, il savait qu'il avait été trop loin cette fois et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire son fier.

« Bordel Dray t'es qu'un con, si je ne te connaissais pas j'aurai juré que tu l'avais fais exprès. Tu sais que je hais ça. »

« Je sais, je sais, je suis désolé. »

Il le serra fort dans ses bras, passant une main rassurante dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça, qu'on lui rappelle que ses parents l'avaient abandonné au pied de la porte de son parrain avant de disparaître dans la nature pour ne plus jamais réapparaître. Il savait qu'il leur en voulait et qu'il s'en voulait encore plus à lui même d'avoir ce traître espoir de les voir venir le chercher.

Il souffla discrètement de soulagement quand il comprit que le pire était passé... ou pas. Il releva la tête pour se rappeler qu'ils étaient au milieu du couloir et que tout le monde était en train de les fixer les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

« Euh Harry ? »

Il n'eut droit qu'à un grognement alors qu'il resserra sa poigne autour de blond tout en enfouissant un peu plus sa tête dans torse.

« Hum, je crois qu'on a un problème. »

Harry souffla avant de se décoller un peu de lui.

« Quoi encore Dray ? »

Puis il le vit se figer, prenant lui aussi conscience de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

« Ah. »

OoO

 _Oh merde._ C'était pas du tout prévu ça conclu Harry dans sa tête. La réconciliation avec Dray d'accord mais au milieu du couloir non. Son cerveau marchait à toute allure pour essayer de trouver une solution, une explication, même si il savait d'avance que c'était un peu peine perdu. Un rire cristallin le fit sortir de ses pensées.

« Draco t'es pas sérieusement en train de rire là ? »

« Si... Si tu voyais ta tête... Et celles des autres est à mourir. »

Il poussa un petit soupir désespéré avant d'esquisser un sourire.

« Au moins tu as ton annonce en grande pompe. » Cru t-il bon de préciser, tout en se disant que les dés étaient jetés.

« Ça s'est sur ! » Lui répondit Draco avant de l'embrasser devant tout le monde comme pour leur confirmer ce qu'ils étaient en train de sous entendre sous leur yeux. Immédiatement le silence se rompit laissant place à un brouhaha ponctué par le rire de Draco qui avait lâché ses lèvres, passant un bras possessif autour de sa taille.

Harry ne pouvait que sourire face à la tête joyeuse de son petit ami, se disant qu'ils auraient peut être du l'annoncer plutôt et qu'ils se seraient ainsi évité toute ses disputes inutiles, parce qu'après tout il était peut être le Prince de la Lumière, mais pour lui, c'était Dray sa lumière.


	3. Dark

**Bonjour, bonsoir ! Voilà le nouvel OS. Honnêtement j'ai eu du mal à le finir celui là mais je suis plutôt contente du résultat même si la fin me laisse un peu dubitative. (La jamais satisfaite vous savez) J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes, désolée si c'est le cas, c'est compliqué de se relire soi même parfois ~**

 **Je vous conseille d'écouter "Don't let me go" de Raign et "One way or another" cover par Until The Ribbon Breaks.**

 **Thème: Dark**

 **Pairing: Un léger Drarry**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

* * *

Fear can keep you awake all night

Il était terrifié, apeuré comme jamais. Et même si il ne voulait pas l'admettre, les tremblements qui secouaient son corps et les gémissements plaintifs qui sortaient de sa bouche ne faisaient de le prouver. Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui même, remontant ses genoux jusqu'à son menton alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit. Ses dents mangeaient sa lèvre inférieur, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans la paume de ses mains et il avait les yeux grands ouverts, comme si il était à la recherche de quelque chose. Sa respiration se faisait chaotique, les larmes pointaient aux coins de ses yeux, il avait la gorge sèche et le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Intérieurement il se félicitait d'avoir posé un sort de silence autour de son lit pour qu'aucun de ses camarades de dortoir ne l'entendent, comme chaque soirs depuis qu'il était à Poudlard. Il gardait les yeux irrémédiablement ouvert, parce qu'il savait que les fermer ne ferait que le paniquer davantage et il n'avait pas besoin de ça, vraiment pas. Il étouffa tant bien que mal un sanglot qui menaçait d'éclater. C'était un véritable enfer. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun échappatoire. Il se sentait prisonnier, enfermé par ses ténèbres qui entravaient chacun de ses mouvements. Au fond de lui il savait que tout était inoffensif autour de lui, mais son esprit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui inventer mille scénarios qui le clouaient sur place, l'invitant à rester bien sagement dans ce lit ou il était tremblant de frayeur à attendre les premiers signes du lever du jour. Premier rayon du soleil qui lui permettrait enfin de relâcher toute la pression qui parcourrait son corps, et la peur qui envahissait son esprit, le laissant enfin se reposer, même si il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant le début des cours. Mais il n'en était pas encore là, non pour l'instant il était en train de combattre la bouffée de terreur qui bloquait sa gorge et le faisait hyper ventiler. Le Survivant ne faisait pas de cauchemar non, ni ne subissait une attaque mentale de Voldemort, il avait tout simplement peur du noir. Un peur effroyable qui le gardait éveillé chaque nuit, qui l'épuisait, et le détruisait petit à petit depuis des années.

Il était de source connu à Poudlard que l'Elu passait de mauvaises nuits. Après tout, ça se voyait sur son visage, le teint cireux qui faisait ressortir sa cicatrice et ses yeux verts, les cernes violettes sombres qui mangeaient sans aucune honte ses joues et son addiction prononcée pour le café bien fort. Oui ce n'était un secret pour personne, même pas pour les professeurs qui ne disaient rien quand il baillait sans vergogne en plein milieu d'un cours ou bien qu'il peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Le directeur avait bien essayé de lui faire dire pourquoi il donnait l'impression de ne presque pas dormir, mais Harry ne lui avait jamais donné la véritable raison. Il ne voulait pas qu'on sache, et personne ne savait. Il avait bien trop honte. Et sa peur maladive du noir devait être une de ses plus grandes faiblesses. Il savait que si jamais il se retrouvait dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité, il perdrait tout ses moyens et ça serait tellement simple de le soumettre. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive et encore moins que cette information tombe entre de mauvaises mains, il subissait suffisamment cette torture chaque nuit pour qu'on l'utilise sciemment sur lui.

Ça lui arrivait parfois de sécher les cours pour aller piquer quelques heures de sommeil à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomfresh ne disait rien quand elle le voyait arriver pour lui demander si il pouvait emprunter un lit. Son air fatigué lui faisait trop de peine pour qu'elle le lui refuse même si elle ne manquait pas de le houspiller à chaque fois qu'il franchissait sa porte, le menaçant de lui donner un lit attitré, elle avait une réputation à tenir.

Pendant un temps il avait même utilisé des potions sommeil pour se forcer à s'endormir le soir sans qu'il ne puisse lutter alors que sa peur prenait le dessus. Mais il avait bien vite arrêté sous les conseils, voir même l'ordre de l'infirmière tout simplement parce qu'il en devenait dépendant et que ce n'était pas bon pour son organisme. Alors il était retourné à sa routine de peur et d'insomnie qui ne lui avait pas manqué. Il arrivait parfois à se glisser dans la salle commune le soir pour dormir près du feu qui lui donnait une lumière bien suffisante pour éteindre sa peur. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas le faire trop souvent sous risque d'attiser les soupçons. Ça lui arrivait bien souvent de s'endormir d'épuisement sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, transit de peur.

Pour l'instant il continuait de trembler dans son lit, impatient que le jour se lève. Il n'osait pas voir quelle heure il était, ne voulant pas se déprimer davantage si il restait encore longtemps avant sa délivrance. Il resserra ses bras autour de lui, comme si il cherchait à se protéger de quelque chose. Il déglutit difficilement alors qu'il entendit un craquement un peu plus loin. _Ce n'est rien Harry, calme toi, calme toi._ C'était tellement facile à dire. Il sursauta cette fois ci au deuxième craquements, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans son matelas comme si il pouvait disparaître. _C'est j_ _uste le craquement du bois Harry, pas de quoi s'inquiéter._ Il essayait vainement de se rassurer même si il savait que ça ne servait à rien, que son cœur paniquera toujours autant, que son cerveau refusera de se calmer et que la sueur froide qui lui coulait le long de son dos ne s'arrêtera pas. Un soupire tremblant sorti de sa bouche quand il entendit pour la troisième fois un craquement sonore. Il avait envie de pleurer. Il était épuisé. Il en avait marre. Des fois il se demandait comment il faisait pour vivre comme ça. Et une seule réponse s'imposait dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas le choix.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de se laisser aller aux larmes mais il tenait bon. Il se sentait suffisamment pathétique comme ça. Il se répétait en boucle que c'était bientôt fini, alors qu'il n'en savait rien, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que le même scénario l'attendait le soir suivant. C'était ça qui le tuait à ce point, savoir qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas en échapper, qu'il était voué à subir cette torture presque chaque soir sans rien ne pouvoir y faire.

Et la nuit avança, lentement pour l'adolescent qui souhaitait qu'elle se finisse le plus rapidement possible. Le soupire de soulagement qui passa la barrière de ses lèvres quand il pu apercevoir les premières lueurs du jour à travers les rideaux étaient à fendre le cœur. Il se détendit doucement, les jambes engourdies à force de garder la position, le dos douloureux pour être resté courbé aussi longtemps. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage marqué par sa nuit agitée avant de s'installer plus confortablement et de fermer, enfin, avec satisfaction les yeux pour pouvoir s'endormir.

OoO

« Harry ! Harry réveille toi ! Les cours commencent dans quinze minutes ! »

Il poussa un grognement de protestation face à ce réveil douloureux. Comme chaque matin. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever, encore moins de sortir de son lit et d'affronter une nouvelle journée. Il voulait continuer à dormir. Longtemps.

« Allez Harry dépêche toi. Je te laisse ton café sur ta table de nuit. »

Il détestait vraiment la voix de Ron qui lui servait de réveil matin, mais alors qu'est ce qu'il le bénissait de lui apporter son café à chaque fois. Il venait rarement prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle le matin, profitant de chaque minutes de sommeil qu'il pouvait sauver. Mais le problème c'était qu'il avait aussi besoin de son café matinal sinon il ne pourrait pas survivre le reste de la journée alors Ron, ce merveilleux Ron, avait la bonté de lui apporter. Il avait à la fois le rôle de l'ange et du démon.

Il se fit violence pour ouvrir les yeux et repousser sa couverture. C'était si difficile tout les matins. Mais il devait s'activer sinon il allait être en retard. Il sortit précipitamment de son lit, tanguant légèrement sous la fatigue, pour partir directement jusqu'à la salle de bain pour se laver et se préparer en quatrième vitesse. Il évitait la plus part du temps de se regarder dans un miroir, il n'aimait pas spécialement voir son horrible mine à cause du manque de sommeil, se contentant de passer une main dans ses cheveux qu'il savait de toute façon impossible à discipliner. Une fois prêt il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes avant le début du cours. Il chopa sa tasse de café au passage et partit dans les dédales du château. Il avait demandé à Ron de ne plus l'attendre le matin, parce qu'il le faisait constamment arriver en retard et ça le gênait. Le roux avait été plutôt réticent au début mais avait fini par accepter. Il avala quelques gorgées de sa boisson fétiche, fermant les yeux de contentement. Il accéléra le pas, sachant déjà qu'il était en retard de quelques minutes. Il grimaça quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait potion. Snape n'allait pas le rater. Il but ses dernières gorgées de café et il rapetissa sa tasse pour la mettre dans une des poches de sa robe tout en toquant avant de rentrer dans la salle.

« Potter vous êtes en retard. Comme d'habitude. »

« Désolé professeur. »

« Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Il ne pouvait rien répliquer. Il savait très bien qu'il était en faute mais tout de même ça ne l'empêcha pas de serrer les dents. Les autres professeurs étaient bien plus compréhensif que son professeur de potion. A part peut être son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, après tout Ombrage pouvait-elle vraiment être compréhensive ? Il en doutait fort, surtout à son égard. Il partit s'asseoir tout en soupirant. Il salua rapidement Hermione qui lui avait gentiment gardé la place à ses côtés. Il sentait que la journée allait être particulièrement longue. Il réprima difficilement un bâillement. Il savait que le Professeur Snape ne les tolérait pas dans sa classe. Ses yeux le piquaient de fatigue et peinaient à rester concentrés sur un point fixe. Par Merlin ce n'était que son premier cours de la journée et il en était déjà à ce stade d'épuisement, il n'allait pas tenir.

Ça ne devrait pas l'étonner. Il savait que son corps avait ses limites et qu'il finissait toujours à un moment donné par les atteindre. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il était en train de se passer. En général il devait atteindre deux à trois semaines avant d'atteindre ce stade critique. Dans ces cas là, il allait passer la journée à l'infirmerie et ne faisait que dormir pour recharger ses batteries à plat. Mais la ça faisait à peine deux semaines depuis sa dernière baisse de régime. Est ce qu'il commençait sérieusement à saturer ? Il n'espérait pas, sinon il allait finir par mettre sa vie en danger, il le savait. Et pour remédier à ça, il allait devoir se dévoiler pour pouvoir laisser une lumière dans le dortoir la nuit pour lui permettre de dormir. C'était hors de question. Il ferait tout pour ne pas arriver à de telle extrémité. Il imaginait déjà la moquerie de ses camarades en apprenant sa phobie. Il se sentait déjà assez misérable comme ça pour se faire charrier par ses amis puis par le rester de l'école entière et le monde sorcier que Rita Skeeter ne manquerait pas de mettre au courant. Il frissonna rien qu'à cette idée. Il devait vraiment tout faire pour que tout ça n'arrive pas. Peut être qu'il pourrait reprendre des potions sommeils juste le temps de retrouver un peu de forme ? Mais il n'était pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée, le premier arrêt avait été particulièrement difficile, ressentant un manque pendant une longue période. Il allait devoir trouver autre chose.

Hermione le rappela à l'ordre d'un coup de coude et il se rendit compte que son professeur venait de lui poser une question. Il était incapable de répondre, n'ayant absolument pas écouté.

« Potter on se croit trop intelligent pour ne pas écouter ? Vingt points en moins pour Gryffondor. »

Il pouvait entendre les Serpentards se marrer mais il n'y prêta pas attention, trop fatigué pour lancer des regards noirs. Sa tête lui tournait. Il porta une main à ses yeux pour les frotter. Il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'aurait jamais du se lever ce matin. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de lui laisser faire une potion dans cet état honnêtement, ça risquait fort d'être pire que d'habitude. Résigné, d'un pas plus ou moins sur, il se dirigea vers la table des ingrédients après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au tableau pour y voir les instructions.

Résultat des courses, il avait failli tomber trois fois, manqua de se couper plusieurs fois en s'occupant des ingrédients, se cogna à sa table, perdit encore quelques points pour sa maladresse, écopa de quelques remarques acerbes du maître en potion et des ricanements des serpents et pour finir sa potion était totalement raté. Il se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour ne pas faire exploser son chaudron à ce stade là. Mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il sortit des cachots en se pinçant l'arrête du nez sous le regard inquiet de Ron et Hermione.

« Alors Potter on essaie d'amuser la galerie ? »

« Pas maintenant Malfoy, pas maintenant. »

Sa voix était tellement lasse et épuisée que le blond n'en retrouva rien à répliquer, laissant un grognement indigné avant de tourner les talons, non sans un dernier regard qu'Harry eut du mal à interpréter. Qu'importe. Il se tourna vers ses deux meilleurs amis pour leur faire part de ses intentions.

« Je vais aller à l'infirmerie. »

Pour qu'il y aille de son plein grès c'était vraiment qu'il était au bout de rouleau. Il aimait beaucoup Pomfresh mais s'était un véritablement dragon quand il s'agissait de prendre soin des élèves. Il entendait déjà ses remontrances d'ici.

« Tu veux qu'on t'accompagne ? » s'enquit Hermione.

« Non ça ira vous inquiétez pas. Filez sinon vous allez être en retard à votre prochain cours. »

Il se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec qu'une idée en tête, dormir. Il le méritait bien. Et en plus, vu qu'il allait sans doute rater tout les cours de la journée, ça allait lui donner une excuse pour rester dans la salle commune après le couché de ses camarades pendant un jour ou deux pour pouvoir rattraper son retard et ainsi s'endormir devant le feu sans que ça ne soulève de question. Oui les prochains jours seraient riche en sommeil, et il avait grandement besoin.

Il accéléra le pas, ne pensant plus qu'au lit qui l'attendait derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

OoO

Il était en larmes. Il n'avait pas réussi à retenir ses sanglots quand il s'était retrouvé enfermé il ne savait pas ou, dans le noir complet, sans prévenir. Il essayait de maîtriser ses tremblements de peur mais ce n'était pas vraiment concluant. Il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, se serrant le plus possible contre le mur, remontant ses genoux jusqu'à son menton. Il ne savait pas ou il était, et il était incapable de bouger, transit par la peur. Il se maudissait pour s'être mis lui même dans cette situation.

Il sortait de l'infirmerie bien plus tard que prévue. Il n'avait fait que dormir de la journée, se réveillant seulement pour manger quelque chose le midi sous l'œil attentif de l'infirmière. Puis il s'était réveillé i peine une vingtaine de minutes, bien après le couvre feu. Il aurait pu rester à l'infirmerie, et s'était sans doute ce qu'avait prévu Madame Pomfresh mais il ne voulait faire une crise de panique à cet endroit. Alors il avait stupidement décidé de retourner à son dortoir bien que le couvre feu soit passé. Il s'était dit que tout irait bien, que si il faisait suffisamment attention il ne se ferait pas attraper. Grossière erreur. A peine sorti, quelques couloirs plus tard, il avait reconnu un peu plus loin devant lui la silhouette disgracieuse d'Ombrage. Sous la panique il n'avait pas cherché à réfléchir et il s'était réfugié dans la première salle qu'il avait sous la main. Il avait rapidement refermé la porte derrière lui sans faire attention à son environnement pour ne tomber que sur de l'obscurité. La panique lui enserra directement la gorge, lui coupant la respiration. Son premier réflexe avait été de récupérer la poignée sous sa main pour quitter la pièce. Mais il entendait les pas d'Ombrage se rapprocher de la ou il était. Il avait deux solutions. Soit il sortait maintenant et se faisait une nouvelle fois coller par l'affreuse femme, soit il restait dans le noir. Sa main se rappelant encore douloureusement du traitement de la plume de sang, il fit le choix de reculer et de s'enfoncer un plus dans l'obscurité alors qu'il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Nouvelle idée stupide. Parce qu'il se retrouva tétanisé alors que son dos venait de rencontrer un mur. Il était cerné. Entouré par sa plus grande peur, livré à lui même, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il se laissa glisser contre le pan de mur dans un gémissement pitoyable. Il était paralysé, dans l'incapacité de retrouver la porte, trop effrayé de faire le moindre mouvement dans cette obscurité profonde, comme si elle capable de l'attaquer si jamais il faisait le moindre geste.

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé là, misérable et pleurant, ne souhaitant plus qu'une chose, qu'on le sorte de là. Mais les chances étaient tellement minimaliste que cette idée ne lui avait traversé l'esprit que quelques secondes. Sa respiration se faisait rapide. Plus le temps passait, plus son angoisse grandissait. Bientôt il ne pourrait plus retenir la crise de panique qu'il tentait vainement de contenir. Sa gorge était douloureuse sous l'effort de sa respiration laborieuse. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues sans retenues. Il se sentait plus démunis que jamais.

Il maudissait sa _famille_ de l'avoir rendu comme ça. C'était de leur faute tout ça. Parce qu'il s'était retrouvé dans ce placard sombre, seul avec ses peurs, seul avec ses cauchemars, sans personne pour le réconforter, pour le calmer et apaiser ses craintes. Au contraire, tout était fait pour tout ne soit que plus effrayant. Les histoires effrayantes de son cousin résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles, les coups contre la porte de sa chambre de fortune pour lui dire de se taire alors qu'il venait de se réveiller bruyamment d'un énième mauvais rêve le hantaient encore. Et il pleurait en silence dans son placard rempli par le noir qui lui faisait plus peur que de raison.

Il savait bien que tout ça n'était que des peurs d'enfants, rien de plus, mais tout ça s'était bien trop ancré dans son esprit quand il était jeune pour que tout change en grandissant. La peur du noir était restée, et elle resterait, comme le vestige d'un passé qu'il ne pourra jamais oublier même si il ne faisait que désirer le contraire. Un traumatisme gravé pour toujours. Pas dans sa peau pour une fois, mais bien dans son esprit, un traumatisme que personne ne pourrait jamais remarquer si il arrivait habilement à le cacher.

Mais pour l'instant il ne pensait à rien de tout ça. Pour l'instant il cherchait à ne pas plonger dans dans les méandres de ses mauvais souvenirs.

OoO

Draco soupira alors qu'il longeait un énième couloir. Autant il aimait le privilège d'être préfet, il considérait ça comme un honneur, et comme quelque chose de légitime par rapport à son rang, autant patrouiller le soir ça le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose. Bien sur c'était toujours jouissif de tomber sur des élèves après le couvre feu pour leur enlever des points en toute légitimité, et c'était bien la seule chose qui égayait un peu cette obligation, mais c'était vite lassant et sa chambre individuelle, avec son lit et ses couvertures chaudes que lui conféraient son titre de préfet lui manquaient bien souvent dans ces moments là.

Il regrettait que ce soir soit aussi calme. Il aurait aimé avoir un peu de distraction pour éviter de se plonger dans ses pensées. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir Potter de la tête. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer son comportement plutôt étrange aujourd'hui. Il avait vraiment l'air au bout du rouleau. Bien sur tout le monde savait que le Survivant passait de mauvaises nuits, et personne n'en savait vraiment la raison, même pas sa propre maison apparemment, et Draco trouvait ça scandaleux. Il sentait aussi, qu'ils passaient tous à côté de quelque chose d'important. Et il suffisait de voir l'état de Potter pour s'en rendre compte mais personne n'avait vraiment l'air d'avoir remarqué quelque chose ou alors ils s'en foutaient. Il trouvait ça plutôt triste. Il retint un grimace. Voilà qu'il s'apitoyait sur le sort de Saint Potter maintenant.

Il avait aussi remarqué qu'après ce cours catastrophique de potion, Potter n'était pas réapparu de la journée. Et surtout que ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Pourquoi se voiler la face ? C'était vrai, il s'inquiétait, un peu. Et ça aussi ce n'était pas la première fois. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. Quand est ce que ses pensées pour Potter avaient-elles bien pu changer comme ça ? Il ne savait pas trop, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne le détestait pas vraiment, il maintenait plutôt un masque, et c'était sans doute pour le mieux.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il faillit ne pas entendre le bruit qui venait de s'élever dans le couloir. Ou plutôt sur sa droite, derrière une porte close. Il s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils se demandant si il n'avait pas rêvé avant d'entendre de nouveau du bruit. Ça ressemblait à des pleures mais il n'était pas sur. Il sortit sa baguette par précaution et se décida à ouvrir prudemment la porte. Il tomba sur une pièce complètement plongée dans le noir, ce qui n'était en soi pas très étonnant. Il lança un lumos pour se repérer dans la pièce et surtout trouver l'origine de ce bruit qui l'avait arrêté. Il finit par tomber sur une forme recroquevillée sur elle même. Il écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte à qui appartenait la forme.

« Po-Potter ? »

L'hésitation dans sa voix était plutôt compréhensible. Est ce que c'était vraiment Potter qu'il venait de retrouver dans cet état ? Il se rapprocha pour en être sur, sa baguette en avant pour s'éclairer. Son souffle se coupa face à cette vision déchirante. Il avait l'impression de faire face à un enfant. Ses yeux perdus, ses joues baignantes de larmes, les tremblements qui secouaient son corps. Il avait l'air si fragile. Il s'accroupit juste en face de lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Est ce qu'il devait garder son masque froid de celui qui haïssait le Survivant ou bien jeter tout ça au diable et suivre son instinct.

« Potter ? »

Il ne manqua pas le sursaut de peur, ni les bras qui montèrent pour se cacher derrière. Draco se mordit la lèvre, perdu face à ce comportement si inhabituel. Il leva une main pour la poser sur l'épaule du Survivant, pour essayer de le secouer un peu, mais un gémissement de frayeur arrêta son geste.

« S'il te plaît... Ne me frappe pas... Je serai un bon garçon... Je t'en prie... »

Cette fois ci il sera les poings, en colère. Furieux contre ces gens qui l'avaient rendu comme ça, furieux contre lui même de n'avoir vu, pas à ce point. Parce qu'il avait raison, ils étaient passés à côté de quelque chose d'énorme par rapport au Survivant. Ils avaient tous été berné pour son masque du parfait Gryffondor qui cachait un garçon mal en point. Ça lui faisait mal de le voir dans cet état, lui qui pourtant lui tenait toujours tête, qui n'hésitait pas à appuyer là ou à ça faisait mal, qui lui rendait chacune de ses joutes verbales. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça. Il respira un bon coup et laissa sa main finir son chemin.

« Je ne vais pas te frapper. Je vais te ramener avec moi et tu seras en sécurité, d'accord Harry ? »

OoO

Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il était ici. Il avait depuis un moment arrêté de tenter de retenir ses sanglots. On ne risquait pas vraiment de l'entendre là ou il était, du moins il l'espérait très fort. Etre plongé ainsi dans le noir l'avait fait replonger en enfance. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans son placard et de pouvoir à tout moment entendre les coups de tante Pétunia contre la porte ou encore voir Oncle Vernon venir le chercher pour lui donner une correction pour il ne savait quelle raison. Est ce qu'il y en avait vraiment besoin d'une ? Il avait arrêté de se voiler la face. Après le traitement douloureux de son oncle, on le balançait de nouveau dans son placard sombre et on lui demandait de pleurer en silence. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de ça. C'était pour ça qu'il détestait le noir, ça lui faisait toujours se rappeler les pires moments de son existence. Ça lui imposait de revoir et de ressentir des choses qu'il voudrait oublier. Il en avait marre.

Il entendit des pas près de la porte. Il faisait trop de bruit. Oncle Vernon allait venir le punir si il ne se calmait pas. Mais c'était difficile. Il essayait de stopper ses sanglots abondant mais c'était peine perdue, la porte s'ouvrait déjà et il appréhendait déjà ce qui allait suivre.

Il ne reconnut pas Draco, trop plongé dans son délire et sa peur. Au début il eut peur, il pensait que c'était un invité d'Oncle Vernon qui avait eu l'autorisation de venir se défouler sur lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait après tout. Sans pouvoir les retenir, ses suppliques sortirent par habitude. Mais la voix avait quelque chose de différent, elle était plus douce, rassurante, rien à voir avec le grosse voix de son oncle ou encore celles de ses amis ou on pouvait sentir toute l'impatience qu'ils avaient de porter la main sur lui. Alors il décida de faire confiance à cette voix qui l'appelait Harry si gentiment et de se laisser porter il ne savait ou, mais bien loin de l'entre sombre de son placard.

OoO

Il l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il voyait bien qu'il n'était pas en état de rentrer dans son dortoir, il ne l'était même pas de marcher tout seul. Les avantages d'être préfet était là aussi, personne ne viendra lui poser de question dans sa chambre individuelle.

« Harry on est dans ma chambre. »

Il ne réagissait pas vraiment alors qu'il le posait sur le bord de lit. A son avis, il n'avait même pas de conscience de qui il était, vu son regard hagard et son manque de réaction. Il doutait fortement que Potter soit venu de son plein grès avec lui si il avait compris qu'il était Malfoy. Il eut un sourire moqueur quand il pensait à ce qu'il se passerait le lendemain matin. Ça risquait fort d'être drôle. Mais pour l'instant il se reconcentra sur Harry. Oui parce que dans cet état ça ne pouvait être que Harry et non Potter. Est ce qu'il fallait qu'il lui enlève ses chaussures et qu'il le couche lui même ? Il soupira. Il s'approcha doucement et s'accroupit de nouveau pour lui défaire ses lacets et lui retirer ses chaussures. Si un jour on lui avait dit qu'il serait dans cette situation...

« Allonge toi Harry. Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. »

Il avait l'air de lui faire confiance, parce qu'il s'allongea sans poser de question et se blottit dans les couvertures. Draco passa rapidement à la salle de bain pour se changer et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'installer à côté d'Harry qui avait encore les yeux grands ouverts. Il se bénissait d'être préfet pour avoir droit à un lit double. Il allait éteindre la lumière mais une main s'accrocha à son bras pour l'en empêcher.

« Tu ne veux pas que j'éteigne ? »

Hochement de tête.

« Tu as peur du noir ? »

Un autre hochement.

« D'accord je la laisse allumer. Dors maintenant. »

Il se pinça les lèvres, il avait vraiment l'impression de parler à un gosse. Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit Harry fermer les yeux avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. Par Merlin dans quelle galère il s'était bien fourrée. Ça promettait demain matin. Il tourna le dos à compagnon d'infortune et tenta de s'endormir. Mais il avait comme l'impression qu'il allait plutôt passer une mauvaise nuit.

OoO

Il sentait qu'on le secouait. Il grogna de mécontentement. Il voulait continuer de dormir. Il se sentait si bien dans son lit. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi que pour rien au monde il ne voulait quitter les doux bras de Morphée. Mais la main sur son épaule ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille.

« Laisse moi dormir Ron. »

Grognement ensommeillé qui sorti de la bouche d'Harry. Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit. Son esprit était embrumé. Il avait vaguement l'impression qu'il oubliait quelque chose mais qu'importe, la tout de suite, il était capable de sécher sa journée pour pouvoir continuer à dormir. Est ce que son lit avait toujours été aussi confortable ?

« Évite de mon confondre avec la Belette Potter. »

« Qu'est ce que tu ra – hein ? »

Cette fois ci il ouvrit grand les yeux pour tomber nez à nez avec les yeux métalliques de Malfoy. Si il n'avait pas un minimum de retenu il aurait hurlé comme une fille à cette vision. Il plissa les yeux. Il y avait un problème quelque part. Il devait rêver. C'était ça, un rêve. Et pourtant, petit à petit les événements de la veille revenaient doucement dans son esprit.

« Grouille toi Potter tu vas finir par être en retard. Bien que je m'en moque au fond. »

« Malfoy ? »

Ok peut être que c'était pas un rêve au final. Il se releva en essayant de se souvenir comment il avait bien pu atterrir dans cette situation.

« En chair et en os. »

Il avait prévu de retourner dans son dortoir après s'être réveillé à l'infirmerie mais le couvre feu était dépassé et il avait croisé Ombrage. Pour éviter de se faire attraper il était rentré dans une pièce pour se cacher. Jusque là c'était bon.

« Je suis dans ta chambre ? »

Puis il avait eu une crise de panique parce qu'il s'était retrouvé dans le noir et après ça il avait complètement perdu pied. Il avait entendu une voix douce et s'était senti transporté. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Merlin, ne lui dites pas que c'était Malfoy qui l'avait trouvé ?

« Quel sens de l'observation dis donc. »

Il pouvait sentir l'intonation moqueuse du serpent à des kilomètres. Il l'imaginait très bien en train de se foutre de sa gueule, et il était loin de se tromper. Draco s'amusait comme un petit fou.

« Potter sérieusement bouge toi. Il ne te reste plus que dix minutes pour te préparer. »

Oh merde. Il allait être en retard. Il se leva rapidement avait de s'arrêter ne sachant pas trop quoi faire ni ou aller. Il entendit très clairement le soupire dépité du blond.

« La salle de bain est là et je t'ai préparé des vêtements qui sont à l'intérieur. On parlera plus tard. »

Il hocha la tête en signe de compréhension mais aussi de remerciement avant de se dépêcher vers l'endroit indiqué. Il réfléchirait plus tard. Pour l'instant il devait vraiment se bouger et surtout penser à comment il allait survivre sans sa tasse de café matinale.

OoO

Plusieurs jours s'étaient passés depuis son réveil en fanfare chez le serpent. Et il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de parler au blond sans que ça paraisse suspect. Ou peut être qu'il l'évitait. Ok bon il avouait, il faisait tout pour ne pas avoir cette conversation. Dans un sens il était curieux, mais d'un autre côté il était horriblement honteux aussi. Et puis il fallait le comprendre aussi, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Lui qui pensait que tout le monde serait au courant, personne n'avait encore entendu parler de l'incident. Ce qui voulait dire que Malfoy avait tenu sa langue. Et il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi. Non vraiment il était perdu. En plus de ça, après une bonne journée de sommeil à l'infirmerie et bonne nuit dans le lit de Malfoy (sans les sous entendu qui allaient avec), il avait malheureusement retrouvé ses habitudes insomniaque qui ne l'aidaient pas à voir clair dans cette histoire.

Il pouvait clairement voir que Malfoy perdait patience. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de le coincer, Harry arrivait à s'échapper de justesse. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui même pourquoi il agissait de cette manière, mais il sentait que les choses allaient changer des qu'ils auraient eut cette conversation et... et bien il avait peur. Oui le courageux Gryffondor appréhendait.

Sa maison avait cours avec sa rivale. Il allait devoir jouer finement pour éviter le blond, comme à chaque fois. Il ne savait pas si les élèves avaient remarqué leur manège mais il pouvait commencer à sentir les regards suspicieux de certains de leurs camarades. Il grimaça. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être le centre de l'attention.

Il s'installa à sa table, soupirant, avec Ron, l'air lasse. Bon sang, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait à Merlin pour toujours se retrouver dans les pires galères qui soient. Il allait poser sa tête dans ses bras en attendant que le professeur arrive mais une ombre vint se positionner devant sa table. Il releva la tête pour voir qui ça pouvait bien être et il se crispa. Bien sur. Il avait fini par craquer.

« Potter, tu vas arrêter de m'éviter et on va discuter après les cours. Je te jure que si tu t'enfuies encore une fois je te t'étripe. »

Harry déglutit. Il ne pouvait pas non plus prendre le risque que le bond révèle ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il n'y avait même pas à peser le pour et le contre, il savait qu'il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Et Malfoy hocha à son tour la tête avec un petit air satisfait avant de tourner les talons et de retourner à sa place sous le regard ébahis de tout la classe. Et Harry soupira de nouveau. Pour la discrétion on repassera, encore.

« Euh tu m'expliques ? Qu'est ce qu'il te veut ? »

Ça c'était Ron. _Si tu savais Ron, si tu savais._ Il s'en voulait au fond de cacher tout ça à ses amis. De dissimuler ce qu'il se passait chez son oncle et sa tante, ce qu'il se passait la nuit, de garder pour lui toutes ses peurs et ses problèmes. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne leur faisait pas confiance, au contraire, il était juste, secret, et honteux. Il avait vite appris à ses dépends à tout garder pour lui, et à porter un masque souriant, qu'il avait, en passant, de plus en plus de mal à garder.

« Je sais pas Ron. »

Il savait que le rouquin le regardait bizarrement, tout comme le reste de sa maison, il pouvait déjà entendre les murmures qui n'allaient pas tarder à se propager. _Il fricote avec un serpent ?_ _Je rêve ou ils viennent d'avoir une conversation plus ou moins civilisée ? Avec Malfoy ? Tu crois qu'il nous cache un truc ? Pourquoi il le fuit ? Il veut lui parler de quoi ?_ Que Morgane le sauve.

Le cours se passa dans un silence suspicieux peu commun qui rendit autant mal à l'aise Harry que le professeur qui se hâta de les libérer à la fin du cours. Harry lui prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires, retardant au maximum l'inévitable. Avec un peu chance Malfoy aura oublié ou alors il se sera rendu compte qu'il avait autre chose à faire après. Ah c'était beau l'espoir. Espoir de courte duré quand Malfoy vient directement à sa rencontre.

« Grouille toi Potter. »

Il ne savait lui dire que de se dépêcher ou quoi ? Ça devenait agaçant à la fin.

« Laisse le tranquille la Fouine, je vois pas pourquoi tu voudrais lui parler. »

« Ce n'est en rien quelque chose qui te regarde la Belette. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. Il manquait plus que ça. Génial. Il se plaça entre les deux pour couper le contact visuel. C'était une première ça, Potter qui essayait de stopper un conflit, il en rigolerait presque tient. Il leur lança un regard qui signifiait que ça suffisait. Bordel il était suffisamment fatigué comme ça. Ça devait se voir d'ailleurs, parce qu'il ne manqua pas la minuscule lueur d'inquiétude qui passa dans le regard gris de Malfoy quand il chancela légèrement à cause d'un étourdissement. Il s'inquiétait ? Une autre première.

« Allons y Malfoy, plus vite ça sera fait plus vite ça sera fini. » Et avant que le rouquin puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit Harry se retourna vers lui. « T'inquiète pas Ron. »

Et il partit vers la sortie sans demander son reste, suivi de près par Malfoy.

OoO

« Franchement Malfoy tu aurais pu éviter de venir me voir devant tout le monde. »

« Tu m'as pas laissé le choix Potter. »

Bon ok peut être qu'il s'était laissé un poil emporté. Mais franchement il en avait plus que marre de voir le Griffon fuir la conversation, pire de le voir le fuir lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça l'avait dérangé. Alors oui il avait craqué. Ah ils étaient beaux tout les deux, le Gryffondor soit disant courageux et le Serpentard soit disant imperturbable. Il entendit Potter pester dans sa barbe inexistante après sa remarque ce qui manqua de le faire sourire mais il se reprit bien vite quand ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui.

« On va ou ? »

« Ma chambre. »

Il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour être tranquille et à l'abri de toutes oreilles traînantes. Le reste du trajet se fit en silence et c'était... étrange. Parce que pour une fois, ils ne s'insultaient pas, ils ne se criaient pas dessus et autres joyeusetés et Draco se surprit à apprécier. C'était étrange oui mais plaisant. Bien vite ils se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Draco à se faire face et il fut prit d'un doute. A quoi rimait tout ça exactement ? Est ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Et puis il ne savait pas vraiment par quoi commencer. Alors il lâcha la première phrase qui lui vint par la tête et posa la question dont il avait déjà eu la réponse la dernière fois.

« Tu as peur du noir ? »

OoO

Harry sursauta à la question. Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Il fut tenter de nier mais il voyait bien dans le regard de Malfoy qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il hocha la tête, rougissant légèrement de honte. Vraiment, de tout le monde dans cette école, il avait fallu que ce soit celui qui lui pourrissait la vie depuis presque cinq ans qui le découvre. Il était vraiment maudit.

« Co – Comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

Si il pouvait mourir de honte, il le serait depuis longtemps. C'était horrible. Mais il était tellement reconnaissant à Malfoy de ne rien dire, de ne pas se moquer. Lui qui s'était attendu au pire, il avait presque l'impression d'être devant quelqu'un de compréhensif.

Le serpent lui raconta alors comment il l'avait trouve et ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Et Harry continuait à rougir d'embarras. Mais surtout il avait peur. Il s'était monté tellement faible et pitoyable devant Malfoy, et il tenait entre ses mains le pires de ses secrets.

« Je ne vais pas te poser de question Potter, je doute que tu veuilles te confier à moi. »

Son ton était certes moqueur, mais il sentait que c'était plus une façade qu'autre chose, qu'il ne le forçait pas à parler. Et il le remerciait pour ça, de ne pas insister. Peut être que tout ça se finira bien.

« Mais j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. »

Il serra les dents. Bien sur c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Il aurait du sentir venir le chantage derrière. Au final rien n'avait vraiment changé. Il s'était trompé. Malfoy allait juste en tirer des avantages.

« Tu dors mal la nuit n'est ce pas ? »

Hein ? Il lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Il fronça les sourcils, ayant du mal à comprendre ou il voulait en venir alors qu'il voyait le Serpentard hésiter avant de reprendre la parole.

« Alors je te propose de venir dormir ici quand c'est trop insupportable. Je connais ta peur donc pas problème pour que je laisse la lumière, j'ai une chambre de préfet et tu as ta cape d'invisibilité. Et le matin tu n'auras qu'à retourner dans ta chambre avant que tout le monde se réveille. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, totalement abasourdis. Il avait encore l'impression d'être dans un rêve. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'était en train de lui proposer Malfoy.

« Tu es sérieux ? Je veux dire, tu te moques de moi ou quoi que ce soit ? »

« Est ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter ? »

Et un magnifique sourire vint se peindre sur les lèvres d'Harry. Un sourire comme ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait fait. Et ce sourire il était pour Draco Malfoy. C'était le monde à l'envers. Mais il était heureux. Bien sur il avait encore un peu du mal à y croire, mais ça n'empêchait pas son cœur de se réchauffer face à cette proposition.

Peut être que tout allait changer. Il allait pouvoir dormir, il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter d'avoir honte de ses crises de panique, et surtout il n'aura plus à les subir seul. Et peut être qu'il finira même par se confier un jour. Draco lui faisait le plus beau des cadeaux. Celui d'arrêter de se cacher.

Peut être qu'il était trop idéaliste. Après tout ils pourraient ne pas s'entendre comme ils le faisaient depuis des années. Malfoy pourrait très bien se moquer de lui malgré ses dires. Et encore pleins d'ombres pouvaient venir se rajouter à ce tableau mais pour l'instant il ne pensait pas à ça, et il gardait son plus beau sourire sur son visage.

« Merci. »

C'était un peu, comme une renaissance. L'obscurité qui laissait place à la Lumière.


	4. Memory

**Un update plutôt rapide ~ cet os est beaucoup plus court que les précédents mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Je vous conseille d'écouter "Shape of my heart" de Sting en lisant.**

 **Thème: Memory**

 **Pairing: Drarry**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

 **RAR:**

 **Angemewmew et Caliste (je vous réponds en même c'est plus simple)** **: Merci pour vos reviews déjà, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Après concernant une suite pour le 3è os, honnêtement je pense pas, initialement j'avais prévu d'aller un plus loin, qu'à force de dormir ensemble, les sentiments se développent et ils apprennent à véritablement se connaître mais ça me semblait un peu basique alors j'ai préféré laisser une fin plus ouverte on va dire ~**

* * *

My worst enemy is my memory but she loves you

La fin de la guerre lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Tellement amer qu'il en venait à en être malade. Si il avait su ce qui l'attendait, qu'il aurait du faire face à toutes ces pertes peut être qu'il aurait du laisser les choses comme elles étaient. Certes mauvaises mais avec les gens qu'il aimait vivant. Oh il ne regrettait pas d'avoir mis fin au règne de Voldemort, même si pour cela il avait du tuer un homme, chose que tout le monde semblait oublier sauf lui. Non ce qu'il regrettait c'était les morts, et... peut être d'être vivant aussi. Vivant alors qu'eux ne l'étaient pas. Il passa une main lasse sur son visage alors qu'il fixait le plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, encore. Des qu'il commençait à réfléchir à tout ça, à penser aux disparus, le sommeil le fuyait et le laissait seul avec ses sombres pensées. Au moins quand il était réveillé il ne cauchemardait pas. Il se retourna dans son lit. Si Hermione et Ron savait ce qu'il se passait vraiment dans son esprit il aurait droit à une belle leçon de morale. Il entendait déjà sa meilleure amie lui crier qu'il était égoïste de penser comme ça alors que beaucoup s'étaient sacrifier pour leur cause, pour les garder vivant et que eux rêvaient sans doute d'être à leur place. Et elle aurait raison. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La bataille finale avait été la goutte de trop. Il ne pouvait plus en supporter davantage. C'était bien trop dur.

Il roula sur le côté avant de sortir discrètement de son lit. Il devait sortir prendre l'air. Il attrapa sa cape d'invisibilité et se faufila sans bruit en dehors de la tour des Gryffondors. Ça faisait à peine une semaine que qu'ils avaient repris les cours alors que la guerre était fini depuis un mois déjà mais le temps de faire les rénovations, de trouver de nouveaux professeurs, et puis les trop grands nombreux procès qu'il y avait eu aussi, la mise en place d'un nouveau ministère, tout ça avait prit du temps. Et Harry aurait souhaité que ça en prenne plus. Il n'était pas prêt pour reprendre les cours, pour reprendre la vie comme si de rien était. Il ne pouvait pas. Et il ne comprenait pas comment ses proches eux faisaient. Bien sur peut être qu'ils pouvaient être comme lui, à faire semblant, à falsifier les sourires et simuler sa bonne humeur. Mais pourtant il se sentait affreusement seul.

Une fois dehors il respira l'air frais à plein poumons. Il partit vers la tour d'astronomie. Il aurait voulu pouvoir changer tant de choses et en regrettait tout autant. Il aurait voulu pouvoir retourner en arrière et changer certain de ses choix. Surtout cette fois là, en cinquième année, quand il s'était précipité pour sauver Sirius. Il serra les poings. Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais et il doutait arriver à passer au dessus un jour. Et Remus qui n'était même plus là pour lui assurer que rien n'était de sa faute. Il se mordit l'intérieur de sa joue droite en tentant de refouler ses larmes. Il finit par atteindre le sommet de la tour et il s'assit au bord, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide, son regard fixant l'horizon sombre remplis d'étoiles et de cimes d'arbres. Même son professeur de potion et ses répliques acerbes lui manquaient. Il avait vraiment du mal à se rendre en potion alors qu'il savait que le professeur Snape ne se trouvait pas derrière la porte avec ses grandes robes noires et son air cynique. Il s'en voulait profondément de n'avoir jamais compris Snape, ou plutôt de n'avoir jamais chercher à le comprendre et à lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Et il était mort devant ses yeux, sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Il s'était senti tellement impuissant alors que ses dernières paroles concernaient les yeux de sa mère. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder alors qu'il ne cessait de penser à chaque personnes qu'il avait perdu, à chacune qu'il aurait pu sauver, à tout ces morts qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui pourtant lui donnait l'impression d'être encore plus coupable. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. De se noyer dans sa culpabilité et dans ses regrets. C'était insupportable.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas le bruit de pas derrière lui. Il essayait plutôt de garder la tête hors de l'eau et de ne pas replonger dans ses souvenirs morbides.

« Potter ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Il sursauta violemment, ne s'attendant pas à un quelconque dérangement ce soir. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule. Inconsciemment il avait porté la main à sa baguette, prêt à dégainer à la moindre menace, mais il laissa vite retomber sa main en voyant la personne derrière lui. Les réflexes de guerre ont la vie dure. Comme dirait ce regretté Maugrey, vigilance constante. Un sourire désabusé vint se mettre sur son visage. Il fallait qu'il arrête de tout ramener à des personnes décédées, il ne s'en sortira jamais comme ça.

« Comme toi Malfoy. »

Il pouvait très bien imaginer le sourcil inquisiteur de Malfoy se relever même si Harry était de dos. Il retint de justesse un soupir. Draco faisait parti de sa liste de regret. Il s'était souvent dit que tout aurait pu être différent si jamais il lui avait serré la main ce jour là. Peut être qu'ils auraient pu devenir ami, peut être qu'il n'aurait pas rejoint les mangemorts. Mais c'était trop tard pour penser à tout ça, encore une fois. Au moins lui, Draco, était vivant et il avait pu le défendre à son procès, il avait pu lui éviter la prison. Il avait aussi tenté de réhabiliter la mémoire de Snape, bien que sut était difficile. Tout comme celle de Sirius. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« Et qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais ici ? »

Il sursauta de nouveau, encore une fois perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. Il devait se reprendre. Il était sur que le blond avait remarqué ses deux sursauts, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Prendre l'air ? »

Lui était venu tenter d'oublier, oublier la douleur sourde qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter dans sa poitrine depuis la fin de la guerre, oublier ce que les rouages de ses pensées lui rappelaient sans cesse mais il avait plutôt l'impression que tout ça avait l'effet inverse.

« Harry... »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure. Bien sur le blond n'était pas dupe. Il se retourna vers Draco un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Il le vit s'avancer pour venir s'installer à côté de lui. Il lui attrapa la main, alors qu'Harry posa sa tête contre son épaule. Leur relation avait changé depuis quelque temps, depuis le procès en fait. Draco avait été le premier et le seul à se rendre compte du masque qu'avait revêtu Harry, peut être parce que lui même en portait un, et qu'il avait autant de regret que l'homme à qui il tenait la main. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ici, après que Draco l'ait trouvé par hasard, il lui avait dit que ça ne servait à rien de faire semblant avec lui. C'était la première fois que son sourire parfait de celui qui était heureux que la guerre soit terminée et que tout allait bien, se fissura, avant de laisser place à des yeux émeraudes remplis de larmes.

« Tu sais Dray, je suis désolé. »

Quand ils se retrouvaient là, parfois ils parlaient, d'autre pas. Parfois ils se confiaient ou bien parlaient de tout et rien. Harry aimait ces moments avec Draco, parce que pendant un instant, il lui semblait que tout allait mieux.

« Désolé de quoi ? »

Même si il disait vouloir oublier, au fond c'était plus un mensonge. Il ne voulait pas vivre en ayant oublié le sacrifice de toutes ces personnes qui leur avaient permis de vivre. Ça serait injuste pour eux, et il se sentirait encore plus égoïste. Et puis dans cette mémoire, il y avait Draco, et il ne voulait pas oublier Draco.

« De beaucoup de choses, mais surtout de ne pas avoir voulu serrer ta main à Poudlard. »

Oui il était désolé de tellement de choses, peut être même trop pour pouvoir toute les énumérer sans que ça prenne des heures. Désolé de choses futiles comme graves. Sans doute désolé de certaines choses dont il n'était même pas coupable mais pour lequel il était tout de même désolé.

Il sentit plus qu'il n'entendit le petit rire du Draco, faisant légèrement tressauter sa tête.

« Je suis désolé aussi Harry. »

Il savait que ce désolé était plus qu'un simple pardon pour avoir insulté Ron. C'était un pardon pour tout et Harry l'acceptait. Il lui serra doucement la main pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris et que tout allait bien.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, toujours contre l'épaule de Draco. Il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, qu'il avait besoin de bien plus de temps que certaines personnes pour accepter tout ça, pour se pardonner, pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à culpabiliser, et que tout finirait par aller bien. Le temps fera les choses, et il savait que ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, même si ça sera difficile. Tout ne sera pas toujours noir. Il voulait s'en persuader.

Et puis il se sentait bien là, contre Draco, loin de tout et même si il continuait à penser à des choses tristes et qui faisaient mal, ce n'était pas grave, parce que Draco était là. Et qu'avec lui, il ne se sentait plus si seul.


	5. Pain

**Je voulais poster pour l'anniversaire d'Harry mais j'ai presque 2h de retard, pour ma défense je viens de rentrer de vacances donc je n'ai pas eu le temps mais au moins il est là. Même si il est loin d'être joyeux j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Je vous conseille d'écouter Bite de Troye Sivan.**

 **Thème: Pain**

 **Pairing: Snarry**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

* * *

I'm sorry, I have to leave you

Comment il avait pu se retrouver là ? En boule pour tenter de se protéger des pierres glacées qui semblaient traverser sa peau pour lui geler le sang et les os. Recroquevillé pour essayer d'oublier la douleur qui irradiait son corps. Un gémissement pitoyable sorti de sa bouche. Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Depuis quand subissait-il cette torture ? Il ne savait plus, il avait trop mal pour réussir à penser quelque chose de censé. La douleur l'embrouillait. Il essaya de bouger pour se redresser mais son corps douloureux protesta vivement alors qu'un nouveau gémissement s'éleva dans le cachot. Il abandonna vite l'idée de se redresser et préféra rester prostré sur le sol. Il avait du mal à se rendre compte de la situation, de se souvenir de tout, la torture ayant anesthésié son cerveau mais si, comme il le pensait, il était dans le repère de Voldemort il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était encore vivant. Il pourrait presque s'en plaindre tellement il avait mal. Qu'est ce qu'on lui avait fait pour qu'il souffre de cette façon ? Il se rappelait de la vague de doloris qui lui était tombée dessus sans prévenir, et des sorts de découpe, des coups aussi. Il avait du être soumis à ce traitement de longues heures, voir même jours si il était si mal en point. Il avait comme l'impression qu'il retrouvait une capacité de penser correcte depuis longtemps. Il se sentait nauséeux et sale, poisseux de sang. Bordel son esprit était tellement flou. Ça le frustrait. Et la douleur qui semblait ne faire qu'augmenter ne l'aidait pas à y voir plus clair. Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt perdre connaissance. Et il se dit qu'au final ça ne serait pas si mal. Ça lui permettra, pendant un instant, de ne plus sentir la douleur.

L'inconscience était un cadeau. Il ne pensait plus, il n'avait plus peur, ni mal. Il l'attendait avec impatience à chaque fois qu'on venait le voir, qu'on levait les baguettes vers lui et que le murmure des sorts les plus horribles les uns que les autres parvenaient jusqu'à ses oreilles. Pendant ses séances de tortures il avait cru reconnaître Malfoy sous son masque de Mangemort. Il s'en donnait à cœur joie, lançant bien plus de maléfice que les autres. Il savait qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à le voir se tortiller sur le sol, hurlant de douleur, pleurant. Mais il ne suppliait pas. Jamais. Il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir, même si l'envie était forte, l'envie de demander qu'on l'achève, qu'on abrège ses souffrances, mais il se taisait, fermait sa bouche et ne l'ouvrait que pour sortir des plaintes de douleur.

Mais l'envie d'abandonner se faisait plus forte de jour en jour. Elle s'insinuait dans ses veines, atteignant son cerveau, pourrissant son cœur. Il rêvait d'un repos éternel. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il était tellement à bout. Il ne savait pas comment il faisait pour tenir, pour continuer de se battre, de repousser cette envie de tout terminer.

C'était pour les autres. Pour eux qu'il se battait. Pour les personnes chères à son cœur. Il se repassait leurs visages dans son esprit pour ne pas les oublier, pour garder la volonté de tenir malgré tout ce qu'il subissait. L'espoir de les revoir arrivait encore à remuer son cœur, à faire réagir son cerveau pour chercher un solution pour sortir d'ici, et t'en que cet espoir sera là, il arrivera à tenir, il se le promettait.

Mais pour l'instant, il était bon pour recevoir une nouvelle séance de torture. Il entendait plusieurs pas se rapprocher vers lui. La porte de sa cellule grinça. Des ricanements se percutaient contre la pierre froide. Il ferma les yeux, attendant le premier impact, qui ne tarda pas à arriver.

Il serra les dent.

OoO

A demi conscient, il commençait à ressentir la faim et la soif. Les crampes de son ventre se mélangeait avec sa douleur constante pour lui tordre l'estomac. Quand remontait son dernier repas ? Depuis qu'il avait été capturé ? Mais ça remontait à quand ça ? Trois ou quatre jours peut être. Il essayait de se souvenir de la manière dont il s'était fait avoir mais c'était assez flou. Ce qui l'avait pris au dépourvu c'était qu'il avait été attrapé de manière moldu. Oui c'était ça, ont l'avait attiré dans une ruelle sombre, à l'écart de la foule. Il avait entendu appeler à l'aide, et il n'avait pas pu l'ignorer, il avait tiré sa baguette et était allé voir. Après coup, c'était grandement stupide. Il aurait du prévenir quelqu'un avant mais comme d'habitude il n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir. Il avait agi avant de réfléchir et voilà ou ça l'avait mené. Son esprit Gryffondor l'avait amené à sa perte. On l'avait attrapé par derrière. Surpris qu'on l'attaque directement au corps au corps, chose que les sorciers abhorrent en général, il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir avant qu'on emprisonne sa bouche et son nez dans un tissu à l'odeur fortement douceâtre qui l'avait directement amené à l'inconscience. C'était une étrange manière de faire pour Voldemort.

Des bruits de pas le sorti de ses rêveries. Il ferma vivement les yeux. Il espérait que ce n'était pas une nouvelle séance de torture, il avait l'impression que la dernière datait à peine de quelques minutes, son corps était en charpie. Peut être que si ils le croyaient inconscient ils ne l'embêteront pas. Il serra fort ses paupières.

« Harry »

Oubliant toute précaution, il ouvrit immédiatement ses paupières pour croiser un regard obsidienne.

« Sev... »

Geignement qui sortit de sa gorge. Il sentit une caresse sur ses cheveux poisseux de sueur et de sang. Il était tellement fatigué et endolori qu'il accueillit ce geste avec bonheur.

« Je suis désolé Harry... je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant. »

Il secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il comprenait. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire tomber sa couverture d'espion, elle était bien trop importante pour ça.

« Je t'ai apporte de quoi boire et manger, et je vais essayer de te soigner partiellement. Tu peux te relever ? »

« Tu ne risques rien...à faire ça ? »

Sa voix était tellement rauque à force d'avoir crié. Sa gorge le faisait souffrir à chaque fois qu'il parlait.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas »

Bien sur qu'il s'inquiétait. Mais il faisait confiance à Severus alors il tenta de se redresser mais ses bras étaient trop faible et il avait bien trop mal. Il avait le corps tremblant sous l'effort. L'espion le comprit rapidement, parce qu'il vint l'aider, passant ses mains sous ses aisselles pour le mettre en position assise tout en l'appuyant sur le mur.

« Tiens bois ça déjà, ça atténuera la douleur »

Il grimaça à l'odeur de la potion mais ne réfléchit même pas avant de l'avaler, soupirant d'aise quand elle commença à faire effet.

Severus lui tendit un pichet d'eau et un morceau de pain.

« Désolé je n'ai pas pu amener autre chose. Je vais te soigner pendant que tu mangeras. »

« Merci » souffla t-il, vraiment reconnaissant, sachant les risques que le plus vieux prenait. A moins que ce soit son _seigneur_ qui lui ait demandé mais ça l'étonnerait.

Il mordit avec avidité dans son pain, affamé alors que le maître de potion lui retira sa robe en lambeau et écarta les pans de sa chemise déchirée. Il le vit marquer un arrêt et serrer les dents. Ça ne devait pas être beau à voir. Il commença à lui appliquer un baume sur les blessures ouvertes avec des gestes attentifs pour ne pas lui faire mal. Mais Harry avait tellement mal de manière continuelle qu'il ne réagissait même plus à ce genre de petite douleur.

« Dis Sev, pourquoi il ne me tue directement ? »

Vraiment il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait bien croire que Tom prenait son temps pour lui faire regretter de s'être mis sur son chemin mais tout de même, il ne devrait pas prendre le risque qu'il s'enfuit si ?

De nouveau Severus serra les dents.

« Il veut utiliser ta mort pour faire un nouvel horcruxe »

Son sang se glaça dans ses veines.

« Mais pour ça, il doit encore trouver l'objet qui lui conviendra et tu sais comme il est difficile. »

C'était terrible. Il ne voulait pas servir de sacrifice humain pour augmenter l'immortalité de ce monstre. L'envie de mourir revint en force pour lui broyer le ventre. Si il devait mettre fin à ses jours lui même pour ne pas avoir à subir ça, il le ferait sans hésiter, surtout si ça contre attaquait les plans de son ennemi, et le mettait dans une rage folle. Severus avait l'air d'avoir parfaitement compris le sens de ses pensées.

« N'y pense même pas Harry » siffla t-il « Je vais te faire sortir, il me faut juste un peu de temps. »

Harry releva les yeux vert lui, une lueur résignait brillant dans ses orbes émeraudes.

« Je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie pour moi. Et tu sais bien que si c'est la seule solution, je le ferai, quoi que tu dises Severus. »

Il était à la fois déterminé, et sans le moindre espoir de s'en sortir. Il vit la douleur passer dans les yeux de son professeur. Severus savait qu'il avait raison, même si il ne voulait pas l'accepter. Il releva une main tremblante pour la poser sur celle de son soigneur. Il voulait dire quelque chose pour le rassurer, lui dire que tout n'était pas encore perdu, que peut être il restait un espoir, mais à quoi bon, lui même n'y croyait pas, et il savait que l'autre n'en croirait pas un mot non plus. Il sentit qu'on lui serrait la main.

« Je trouverai un moyen de te faire sortir Harry, je te le promet. »

Le blessé lui donna un pauvre sourire. Il avait envie d'y croire, encore plus quand Severus promettait.

Des nouveaux bruits de pas les firent se crisper.

« Je dois y aller. Je reviendrai. »

Et il repartit après une légère caresse sur sa joue, se précipitant vers la sortie alors que des bruits de voix se rapprochaient. Harry ferma de nouveau les yeux.

Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'embrasser.

OoO

Nouvelle torture, nouvelle attente. Le temps était long et pourtant il n'avait pas de répit. On ne le laissait pas reprendre son souffle, qu'on lui jetait un nouveau sort, toujours plus vicieux, plus douloureux que le précédent. Dans sa situation désespérée, Harry arrivait à s'étonner du nombre de sort de torture qu'il pouvait exister. Il fallait bien qu'il tienne son esprit occupé, si il ne voulait pas tomber dans la folie. Parce que la folie le guettait, il le sentait. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester lucide. Son regard se faisait vide trop souvent. Les seuls moments ou il arrivait encore à être cohérent, c'était en présence de Severus. Il était un peu son remède miracle contre la folie. Mais malheureusement son médicament ne pouvait pas venir souvent. Alors il profitait de chaque instant comme si c'était le dernier, savourant la présence rassurante de son aimé.

« Sev... je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. »

Il put voir le regard horrifié du maître des potions, malgré son visage impassible, après cette annonce.

« Ne dis pas ça Harry... »

Ce n'était qu'un chuchotis qui serra le cœur du plus jeune. Il aurait aimé que ça se passe autrement, il aurait préféré que Severus ne le voit jamais dans cet état, qu'il ne le voie pas perdre l'esprit, tout en lui annonçant que c'était la fin. Harry se sentait cruel, et triste, tout comme égoïste quand il songeait que malgré ses souhaits il était heureux de ne pas être totalement seul dans cette épreuve.

« Je suis désolé, je sens que tout me lâche. »

Et puis il avait conscience que même si il arrivait à sortir vivant d'ici, ce qui était tout de même peu probable, les séquelles de son séjour dans les cachots personnels de Voldemort seraient sans retour et sans aucun doute conséquent.

Le regard triste de Sev lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il tenta difficilement de lever sa main pour caresser la joue du professeur, un vain geste réconfortant, et même si c'était douloureux il y arriva. Il passa doucement son pouce sur sa pommette.

« Ne fais pas cette tête Sev... C'est mieux comme ça de toute façon. »

Il n'en pouvait plus de la douleur, de la faim et de la soif. Tout ça le rendait fou. Et il ne voulait pas devenir fou. Il ne voulait pas devenir un légume. Il ne voulait pas que ses proches le voient dans cet état et le prennent en pitié. Il ne voulait pas se faire assister toute sa vie. Il ne se remettrait jamais de tout ça, autant psychologiquement que physiquement. Il était inutile à la guerre désormais. Et si les tortures continuaient, il refusait de devenir un horcruxe. Tout ça était hors de question. Et il espérait sincèrement que Severus comprendrait. Mais il n'en doutait pas. Après tout Severus était le plus susceptible de comprendre. Mais aussi celui qui souffrira le plus.

Il laissa retomber son bras, ne pouvant plus la tenir en hauteur sans grincer de douleur.

« Ne m'en veux pas trop Sev hm. » demanda t-il, plaintif.

A son tour le plus âgé bougea son bras, pour passer sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry. Sans un mot il se pencha pour venir embrasser son front. Harry ravala difficilement ses larmes. Il ne devait pas rendre ça plus difficile encore. Severus décolla ses lèvres, pour venir descendre un peu plus bas, posant sa bouche contre la sienne avec douceur. Il ressentait tout les sentiments de Sev dans ce baiser, et Harry fit son possible pour y mettre tout les siens. Il ne put retenir la larme qui dévala sa joue.

L'espion se recula à contre cœur, avant de se pencher de nouveau jusqu'à son oreille pour lui chuchoter trois petits mots. Harry aurait normalement du sauter de joie à ses mots, heureux d'enfin les entendre, mais il ne fut envahi que par la tristesse. Il sourit à travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes quand il vit Sev se relever après une dernière caresse. Il le regarda partir, lui tournant le dos. Il ne manqua pas le tremblement de ses épaules qui montrait que le plus vieux était bouleversé. Bientôt il n'entendit même plus les pas de son aimé dans le couloir. Il était de nouveau seul. Il essuya ses larmes, et tenta de sourire pour lui même.

« Je t'aime aussi. » souffla t-il.

Et il se mordit la langue.


	6. Break

**Thème: Break**

 **Pairing: LMHP**

 **Song: Let's fall in love for the night de Finneas et Bonfires de Blue Foundation**

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

* * *

Let's fall in love for the night and forget in the morning

Harry trépignait d'impatience. Un tic nerveux agitait sa main, lui faisant taper inlassablement son doigt sur le bois du bureau, alors que l'autre tenait un stylo rouge, apportant des corrections sur le dossier qu'il devait traiter. Le bruit incessant de son doigt avait l'air d'agacer ses collègues qui n'arrêtaient pas de lui lancer des regards noirs. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Son regard s'accrocha à l'horloge posée en face de lui. 10H28. Encore deux minutes. Son doigts accéléra la cadence. Une minute. Il fixait intensément la pauvre horloge, comme pour inciter les aiguilles à aller plus vite.

10H30.

Il appela tout son contrôle pour ne pas se lever précipitamment de sa chaise, la faisant racler sur le sol, et se ruer vers la machine à café. Au contraire il se leva le plus lentement possible, comme pour se prouver qu'il n'était pas dépendant, dépendant de cette pause. Il recula sa chaise, la souleva pour qu'elle ne fasse pas de bruit, s'étira puis s'avança vers la sortie de la pièce non sans lancer un _je prends ma pause_ avant. Personne ne prit vraiment la peine de lui répondre, habitué. Après tout, il prenait toujours sa pause au même moment, à la même heure.

Il marcha le long du couloir de manière rapide, avec de longues enjambées avant de ralentir à l'angle pour se redonner contenance. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dans l'espoir de les discipliner un peu avant de tourner et d'arriver face à la machine.

 _Il est déjà là._

Il n'était pas dépendant du café comme certain de ses collègues pouvaient le penser, mais bien dépendant de la personne qu'il y retrouvait tout les matins durant sa pause tant attendue. Il s'avança lentement, soudainement intimidé. Il se plaça derrière lui, attendant son tour, sans rien dire. L'homme le remarquera bien assez tôt. Et effectivement ça ne tarda pas, vu qu'il se tourna vers lui.

« Mr. Potter. »

Deux yeux bleus gris perçant. Une longue chevelure blonde ramenée en arrière. Un costume trois pièces parfaitement ajustés. Un nez droit. Un peau pâle à faire pâlir de jalousie. Et sur ses lèvres parfaites un sourire narquois. Harry détourna vivement le regard, son cœur battant la chamade, prit en flagrant délit. Il se racla la gorge de gêne.

« Mr. Malfoy. »

Le blond se déplaça pour lui permettre d'accéder à la machine. Harry passa près de lui, le frôlant presque, ne pouvant s'empêcher de respirer profondément l'odeur de son eau de Cologne, un mélange de feuilles de verveine et de fleurs de jasmin qui comme toujours ravissait son odorat. Il retint un gémissement de contentement. Cet homme lui faisait bien trop d'effet pour son propre bien. C'était d'une main tremblante que son doigt parti s'écraser contre le bouton pour commander son café, après avoir inséré quelques pièces qu'il avait glissé au préalable dans la poche de son propre costume.

« Tout va bien Mr. Potter ? Vous semblez... ailleurs. »

Harry sursauta imperceptiblement, avant de se tourner vers son patron, avec un sourire qui se voulait assuré.

« Tout va bien. Merci de vous en inquiéter monsieur. »

Oh non il n'allait pas bien. Il était totalement grisé par l'homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il ne rêvait que d'une seule chose, écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, sentir sa langue caresser la sienne, presser son corps contre le sien et s'enivrer de son odeur, s'abandonner à lui, encore et encore. Il secoua vivement la tête, comme si il pouvait chasser ses pensées qui le hantaient, lui échappaient à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence du plus âgé. Il n'arrivait jamais à garder son esprit lucide près de lui, malgré tout ses efforts pour.

Le blond s'approcha de lui et posa sa main gauche sur une de ses épaules, main qu'il fusilla presque du regard, en particulier l'annulaire habillé de l'homme. Il se força à relever la tête et à le regarder droit dans les yeux, tout en essayant de cacher son trouble quant à sa présence trop proche, tout en voulant oublier cette _putain_ de bague qui s'enfonçait vicieusement dans son épaule.

« C'est normal, vous êtes important pour ma société. »

« C'est un honneur monsieur. »

Depuis quand était-il tombé aussi bas ? Au point de non retour ? Comment en était-il venu à nourrir des sentiments pour son patron, marié de surcroît, avec un fils. Il se sentait parfois bien pathétique d'être tombé aussi facilement dans ce filet qu'était le désir et l'amour. Mais depuis le premier jour il s'était senti attiré, complètement à sa merci, et depuis cette attraction ne faisait qu'augmenter, ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais voulait-il seulement s'en sortir ?

Lucius se pencha jusqu'à son oreille, sa main toujours vissé sur son épaule, ses lèvres effleurant son lobe, son souffle chaud percutant sa joue imberbe, tout ça lui déclenchant un frisson qu'il n'arriva pas totalement à réprimer. L'homme avait totalement conscience de ce qu'il provoquait chez Harry, et il ne cessait jamais de s'en amuser.

« J'ai hâte de te voir ce soir Harry. »

Il pouvait entendre son prénom rouler sur la langue de son patron, lui déclenchant une nouvelle vague de frissons. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, un murmure rempli de promesse alors que Lucius finit par se reculer et lui tourner le dos pour retourner à son travail, sans attendre sa réponse, laissant derrière lui sans aucun remord un Harry pantois.

Depuis quand avait-il commencé ce jeu malsain avec Lucius ? Il ne savait plus, mais une chose était sur oui, il ne voulait _définitivement_ pas s'en sortir.

OoO

Un gémissement retentit dans l'intimité de la chambre d'hôtel. Deux formes s'emboîtaient dans la faible lueur de la lampe de chevet, qui laissait peu de doute face à l'activité à laquelle se perdait les deux corps transpirant. L'un chevauchait l'autre, deux chevelures distinctes, un prénom lancinant _Lucius, Lucius, Lucius,_ des plaintes de plaisir retentissantes. Harry se perdait dans les limbes de ce que lui faisait ressentir son amant, ne retenant aucun de ses gémissements, aucune de ses suppliques, s'abandonnant sans honte, alors que Lucius lui se perdait en Harry, toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite.

Durant ces moments, Harry ne réfléchissait plus, il n'en était plus capable. Alors il oubliait que ce qu'il faisait était mal, qu'il était en train de coucher avec un homme marié, qu'il briserait sans doute une famille si ça venait à se savoir, qu'il se faisait du mal à lui même en tombant amoureux d'un homme inaccessible. Il mettait de côté sa culpabilité, et ses doutes, sa douleur, pour profiter de tout ce que Lucius avait à lui offrir, même si ce n'était que du sexe, sans tendresse, sans sentiment.

Une poussée plus profonde lui arracha un nouveau cri, lui faisant voir des étoiles. Il ne tarda pas à atteindre l'apogée de son plaisir, suivi de près par Lucius. Tout deux s'écroulèrent, épuisés.

Harry détestait ce moment après le sexe. C'était le moment ou il revenait à la réalité, ou elle la frappait de plein fouet comme une gifle. Il n'aspirait qu'à un peu de tendresse après ce genre d'activité, de pouvoir s'endormir dans deux bras protecteurs, un baiser sur le front, un ça va, un bonne nuit, pas grand chose, rien de plus. Mais c'était visiblement trop, car il n'avait jamais rien, et il n'osait pas demander. Pourtant il se disait que ce n'était pas plus mal, que ça lui permettait de faire face à la vérité, et de ne pas se bercer d'illusion. Mais il savait qu'il craquerait à un moment donné, et que le jour ou il se laisserait aller à cette faiblesse Lucius ne le raterait pas. Et il voulait tout sauf que ça se finisse. Il retint de justesse sa main qui allait retenir Lucius alors que celui ci se relevait déjà. Il la laissa retomber mollement sur le matelas, alors qu'il serait les dents pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il regretterait. Il se contenta d'observer son patron se rhabiller d'un œil vide, comme d'habitude, comme la première fois ou ses illusions avaient volé en éclat et comme la prochaine fois qu'ils se retrouveront dans cette chambre d'hôtel froide et impersonnelle.

Plus le temps passait, plus ça faisait mal et plus il avait du mal à supporter cette situation.

« Tu peux profiter de la chambre, moi j'ai encore du travail. »

Toujours la même phrase, la même excuse pour ne pas rester plus que nécessaire avec lui. Et lui ne fit que hocher la tête, lui tournant le dos pour ne pas le voir partir alors qu'il entendant la porte se refermer, le laissant tout seul dans cette chambre. Alors seulement il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues, étouffant des sanglots accablants. Ciel qu'il se sentait pathétique. Il savait qu'il se faisait utiliser, il savait qu'il se faisait du mal, qu'il risquait de faire du mal autour de lui, et pourtant il continuait, accro au blond, s'accrochant à lui comme un désespéré, un amoureux transis. Il se détruisait dans ce petit jeu malsain. Il aurait du arrêter bien avant, avant qu'il se rende compte de ses sentiments et que tout dérape, échappe à son contrôle. Au début c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis tout ça, mais à fur et à mesure ça avait changé, il était tombé dans son piège et s'était fait attraper dans ses filets de la manière la plus bête possible. Et même si pendant l'acte il avait l'impression de toucher le septième ciel, quand la magie était redescendue, il finissait toujours de la même façon misérablement en larmes alors qu'il réaterrissait durement sur le sol.

Un routine déchirante.

OoO

« Arrêtons tout Lucius. »

Ces mots lui arrachaient la bouche, son cœur se serra et l'envie de pleurer se fit immédiate. Mais ses yeux étaient résolus et ses lèvres pincées. Il était décidé. Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Son état se détériorait, son morale en pâtissait. Hermione n'avait pu que constater qu'il mangeait peu et avait maigri. Même Ron qui n'était pas très observateur lui avait fait remarquer qu'il avait l'air épuisé, et pour cause, il ne dormait presque plus. Hanté par des images de Lucius, cauchemardant, voyant qu'on avait découvert leur liaison, Lucius qui le jetait sans aucune considération. Ou encore en parallèle des rêves ou il vivait son idylle amoureuse. Tout ses réveils se faisaient en larmes, s'étouffant avec ses sanglots, l'angoisse au cœur ou la douleur de ne jamais voir son rêve se réaliser, de voir Lucius amoureux de lui. Il fallait que cela cesse. Il était en train de se tuer à petit feu. Il inquiétait sa famille, ses amis, et il se laissait dépérir. Ce n'était pas lui tout ça. Il ne se reconnaissait plus, ce n'était pas à son habitude de se laisser abattre, de se laisser faire, de s'apitoyer sur lui même. Il devait faire quelque chose et il connaissait la solution. Cesser tout cela, même si ça faisait mal, même si c'était difficile et que rien ne sera simple quand il se retrouvera de nouveau seul, mais il devait s'y résoudre, pour son entourage, et surtout pour lui.

« Pardon ? »

Le blond avait l'air surpris. Chose plutôt rare quand on connaissait le visage impassible de son patron.

«Cessons de nous voir. »

Lucius s'approcha de lui. Ils étaient de nouveau dans cette chambre d'hôtel habituelle qu'Harry ne supportait plus. Le brun avait directement attaqué le sujet, ne laissant même pas le temps à Lucius de l'approcher, de le toucher, de peur de voir sa résolution faiblir. Le blond leva une main vers son visage, et lui caressa doucement la joue. Premier geste tendre qui lui fit douloureusement fermer les yeux, car il savait que ce n'était que pour retenir son corps et non son cœur.

« Et pourquoi devrions-nous faire cela Harry ? »

Son ton était presque doux. Le maigre espoir de voir Lucius le retenir se ralluma dans le cœur d'Harry. Il savait qu'il se faisait du mal, que Lucius n'était qu'un vil manipulateur, que le vœu de le voir amoureux de lui aussi était vain, mais pourtant il était toujours là cet espoir, ne voulant pas partir, le laisser tranquille.

« Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. »

Il aurait voulu mettre fin à tout ça sans avoir à se dévoiler, se justifier, mais il savait que Lucius ne le laissera pas partir comme ça, sans exposer ses raisons. Parce qu'il n'était peut être pas amoureux, mais il était possessif avec ses _possessions._ Il voyait l'œil interrogateur du plus âgé, ce qui arracha presque un sourire ironique à Harry. Est ce que seulement le blond pouvait s'imaginer, se douter, qu'Harry puisse être tombé amoureux de lui ? Il en doutait.

« Tu ne le vois pas Lucius ? Je me détruis. »

Bien sur que non il ne voyait pas. Est ce qu'il faisait seulement attention à lui ? Est ce qu'il voyait à quel point il était en mauvais état ? Est ce qu'il avait remarqué ses cernes, son teint blafard et ses joues creuses ? La douleur dans ses yeux ?

Son patron fronça les sourcils, tout en le détaillant.

« C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien, mais je ne vois pas le rapport ? »

Harry le trouvait presque attendrissant de le voir si aveugle aux sentiments amoureux. Son sourire se fit plus désabusé, il secoua doucement la tête.

« Non Lucius tu n'as pas compris. _Tu_ me détruis. Je suis en train de tomber amoureux. »

Il voulait préserver une certaine fierté en cachant le fait qu'il était irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de lui. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux au moment ou il entendit le soupir de Lucius, pour ne pas voir l'éclair de compréhension dans ses pupilles argentés. Il l'entendit plus qu'il ne le vit reculer d'un pas, s'éloignant de lui d'une façon clair, et arrachant son cœur au passage.

« Je vois. » Deux simples mots qui l'amena au désespoir. « Tu as raison alors. Il vaut mieux cesser cela, parce que comme tu t'en doutes ça ne sera jamais réciproque. »

Sa voix s'était faite plus froide, plus distante, comme si il l'avait déjà rayé de sa vie, comme si il était déjà en train de passer à autre chose. Et l'espoir qui l'avait habité jusque là dégringola au fond de son estomac, pesant sur son ventre, lui donnant la nausée. Il retient difficilement ses larmes, ne voulant pas paraître faible, et pathétiquement amoureux. Il le savait, et pourtant ça faisait mal, tellement mal. Il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. C'était fini. Il ne se précipitera plus à 10H30 lors de sa pause dans l'espoir de le voir. Il ne viendra plus jamais dans cette chambre. Il ne profitera plus de son odeur envoûtante, ne se perdra plus dans l'océan métallique de ses yeux. Il ne pourra plus passer sa main dans ses longs cheveux qu'il aimait tant. Il n'avait plus rien. Alors il se contenta de récupérer ses affaires, regardant Lucius dans les yeux. Il se pencha en avant pour profiter d'un dernier baiser qui n'était guère plus qu'une légère caresse sur ses lèvres, mais c'était son baiser d'adieu, c'était ses derniers mots alors que ses yeux étaient brillant de larmes, ayant échoué à retenir leurs montées.

Il partit lentement vers la porte, sans un mot de plus, gardant l'ultime espoir que Lucius le retienne avant qu'il ne la passe, alors qu'il avait perdu la bataille et que ses larmes avaient fini par déborder, dévalant ses joues.

Mais ça n'arriva jamais.


	7. Foreign

**Plus d'un an que j'ai pas posté ici déjà, le temps passe vite quand on manque d'inspiration...**

 **Thème: Foreign**

 **Paring: preslash TNHP**

 **Song: Reality Prod. 90's beats**

* * *

Hope is a terrible thing

La vie de Harry avait changé quand Hagrid était venu à lui annoncer qu'il était sorcier. Et lui même, à cet instant s'était dit que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant, et un bon. C'était ce qu'il pensait, croyait, _voulait_. L'expression sur le visage de Harry à ce moment là, n'était pas de la surprise, ni de la confusion, ou encore de l'appréhension, non c'était de l'espoir. L'espoir avait explosé dans son cœur, un bel espoir, enveloppé dans un jolie papier cadeau coloré qu'il voulait chérir. _Ah je vais enfin trouver ma place._ C'était ce qu'il avait pensé, lui qui s'était toujours senti comme un étranger dans sa famille, lui qu'on tenait à l'écart, qu'on osait pas approcher, lui qu'on négligeait, oubliait, abandonnait. L'espoir brillait dans ses yeux d'enfant innocent. Et il brillait encore quand il avait vu Poudlard sur la berge, quand il était entré dans la grande salle et qu'il avait levé les yeux vers le plafond. Le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouvé sa place gonflait en lui et c'était un sentiment merveilleux. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de raisonner de cette manière : c'était normal qu'il se sente aussi mal au Surrey, et qu'il n'y soit pas accepté, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait rien à faire là bas. Mais ici, dans le monde sorcier, c'était différent. Il appartenait à ce monde. Et il y croyait dur comme fer.

C'était le début d'une nouvelle vie, d'un nouveau Harry. Il avait enfouit tout ce qui était relié aux Dursley au fond de son esprit, il avait refoulé le Harry opprimé et il s'était fabriqué une nouveau masque, Harry le Gryffondor, Harry le courageux. Et il s'épanouissait dans ce rôle, ne prenant même pas conscience qu'il ne faisait que jouer un nouveau personnage dans une nouvelle vie.

Et il pensait que ça continuerait comme ça, qu'il n'aurait plus jamais à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit. Et il faisait tout pour que ça reste comme ça, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que tout disparaisse alors qu'il pensait enfin être dans le monde ou il appartenait vraiment.

oOo

La première fois que son espoir commença à se faner fut lorsqu'il a été obligé de retourner chez ses parents pour l'été. Pourtant il était allé parler au Directeur, il avait été même jusqu'à le supplier pour ne pas avoir à y retourner. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que sa vie était un enfer là bas, mais il n'avait rien voulu entendre, il lui avait rabâché qu'il devait y allait pour sa sécurité, n'écoutant aucun de ses arguments, passant pour un enfant gâté... Alors il avait été renvoyé là bas sans un regard en arrière. Est ce qu'on ne voulait pas de lui non plus ici ?

La deuxième fois fut quand tout le monde le rejeta lorsqu'on apprit qu'il était fourchelangue. Quelque chose se brisa en lui à ce moment là. Ne pouvait-il pas être normal pour une fois ? Devait-il toujours se sentir comme l'anormal de service ? Comme un étranger même dans son monde ? Il avait l'impression d'être retourné chez les Dursley, alors que tout le monde le regardait avec haine et méfiance, comme si il était le mal incarné. Et pour la première fois dans le monde des sorciers le sentiment de ne pas être à sa place revint l'attaquer. Il en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, maudissant sa capacité, maudissant les sorciers qui ne pouvaient pas l'accepter comme il était vraiment, se maudissant lui même pour toujours tout gâcher. Est ce qu'il trouvera même un endroit ou il pourra se sentir complet et lui même un jour ?

Alors que cet événement avait déjà fragilisé l'espoir qu'il nourrissait d'avoir trouvé une place, un endroit ou il pouvait être lui même, petit à petit il se rendit compte que la place qu'il s'était faite dans le monde des sorciers n'était qu'une illusion sans valeur qui pouvait disparaître en un claquement de doigts au bon vouloir du public.

L'apparition de Sirius en troisième année avait peut être refait fleurir son espoir de trouver un chez lui, mais il comprit vite que Sirius n'était qu'un beau parleur et la quatrième année, avec le tournoi des trois sorciers fut la goutte de trop, il apprit à la dure et de manière radicale que tout cet espoir était inutile et que ce rêve, qui ne deviendra jamais réalité lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose.

Il était donc voué à n'être accepté nul part. Il était voué à se sentir seul dans un monde qui n'acceptait que ce qu'il voulait voir, à devoir se conformer aux autre pour répondre à leur attente sans qu'ils se soucient un seul instant de ce que lui pourrait vouloir.

Il ne voulait pas de cette vie. Il ne voulait plus avoir à jouer un rôle. Il ne voulait plus se sentir étranger. Doucement il commença à se retirer, à devenir invisible, à rester hors de vu et seul. Et personne n'était là pour s'en apercevoir, ou du moins personne n'en avait rien à faire, tous l'avaient abandonné lorsque son nom était sorti de la coupe.

Tout ce qu'il enfouissait quand il revenait à Poudlard remontait à la surface. Le comportement qu'il affichait avec les Dursley revint au galop, arrêtant de réprimer les instincts qu'il avait développé avec eux. Son sourire disparut. Ses yeux devinrent ternes. Il ne mangeait presque plus et dormait mal. Et Harry redevint le Harry oublié et solitaire. Il redevint ce qu'il était depuis l'enfance et l'espoir qu'il avait nourri quelques année plutôt rendit l'âme, s'étouffant sur lui même, tout en se promettant qu'il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur.

La fin de sa quatrième année fut une catastrophe et le traumatisa, le faisant se retirer encore plus, s'éloignant de ses soi disant amis qui étaient revenus comme par _magie_.

Il revint en cinquième année dans un état lamentable mais personne ne posa de question, tous fit semblant de ne pas voir, tous revint vers lui comme si de rien n'était. Mais cette fois ci il ne se fit pas abuser et resta distant. Alors les gens abandonnèrent, ne s'occupant plus de lui.

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, quelqu'un faisait encore attention à lui.

oOo

Theodore Nott avait toujours été fasciné par le Survivant. Comme beaucoup d'enfants dans le monde sorcier, il avait été bercé de ces histoires quand il était petit, bien que son père soit Mangemort, sa mère lui avait raconté tout ce qu'on racontait à son sujet avec un regard neutre, sans le louer ni déprécier. Il s'était toujours demandé à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler, si tout ce qu'on disait de lui était vrai. Etait-il grand ? Beau ? Fort ? Avait-il le légendaire courage des lions ? Vivait-il dans le luxe à en perdre la tête ? Mais tout les préjugés qui s'étaient formés autour du Survivant s'étaient effondrés lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois. Il avait semblé si chétif, si peu à l'aise au milieu de la grande salle, avançant pour se faire répartir que Theo avait voulu l'attraper et le cacher derrière lui pour le protéger de tout ces regards et murmures qui avait accompagné sa traversée.

Depuis, il avait toujours gardé un œil sur lui. Discrètement bien sur. Mais il avait été vite évident que Harry Potter ne faisait que jouer un rôle devant les autres. Le sourire disparaissant quand il se croyait seul, le regard vide quand il pensait que personne ne regardait, les mouvements de recul lorsqu'une personne s'approchait trop brusquement et il en passait. Il avait découvert un Harry totalement différent de ce qu'il montrait mais aussi de ce que lui pensait. Il avait vu un Harry esseulé, fragile et surtout qui ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il avait vu son état empirer de jour en jour sans que personne n'agisse. Il l'avait regardé perdre son masque pour petit à petit redevenir ce qu'il était vraiment et finir seul. Theodore lui même était solitaire, mais c'était par choix, contrairement à Harry et il pouvait voir que cet solitude lui pesait lourd sur le cœur.

Theodore était en colère. Si lui avait remarqué à quel point Potter n'allait pas bien pourquoi ses amis ne faisaient-ils rien, pourquoi ils n'agissaient pas comme les bons amis qu'ils devraient être. Au contraire ils laissaient Harry s'éloigner comme si ça ne leur importaient pas, comme si ils n'en avaient rien à faire. Alors Theo était en colère, furieux oui contre ces personnes qui se prétendaient être les amis de Potter. Il l'avait vu débuter la cinquième année au plus bas avec Ombrage qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille. Il le voyait, et il sentait bie que Harry allait finir par craquer et rien de bon n'arriverait avec ça.

oOo

Harry était fatigué, épuisé serait plus juste, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps, ses cauchemars ne le laissant pas tranquille. Sa main était douloureuse, il venait juste de terminer une retenue avec Ombrage, encore. Il se sentait nauséeux, et il pouvait sentir sa vision s'obscurcir. Il était vraiment vraiment fatigué. Il n'avait qu'une envie, arrêter de combattre et s'endormir au milieu du couloir. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça n'est ce pas. Il devait d'abord retourner au dortoir, jeter un coup d'œil à sa main et finir ses devoirs pour demain. Il retint un gémissement de désespoir quand il pensa à son essai de potion à rendre pour le lendemain qui n'était toujours pas terminé.

Chaque pas était une épreuve, sa tête bourdonnait et sa main pulsait comme si son cœur y avait élu domicile. Il n'allait jamais y arriver. Il retenait ses sanglots dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer maintenant. Mais alors quand ? Quand pouvait-il lâcher prise ? Quand avait-il le droit ? Jamais et il n'en pouvait plus. Il trébucha et se rattrapa de justesse avant de s'étaler sur le sol. Il s'appuya contre le mur, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. Il en avait marre. Il voulait disparaître. Il voulait devenir invisible et ne plus rien ressentir, comme ça il n'aurait plus à supporter tout ça, ce sentiment de mal être et de non-appartenance, l'indifférence de ses _amis,_ l'espoir des gens, la haine des autres. Il se laissa glissa sur le sol. Il n'avait plus la force, plus maintenant, tout ça était bien trop. Il arrivait à bout.

oOo

Theodore n'avait pas vu le temps passer et s'était éternisé à la bibliothèque avant de se faire rappeler à l'ordre par Mme Prince. Conclusion il avait déjà bien dépassé l'heure du couvre feu, alors il se pressait dans les couloirs en espérant éviter les préfets et les professeurs qui patrouillaient.

Il ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur Harry Potter étendu sur le sol, mais alors vraiment pas. Il fronça les sourcils, angoissé par cette vision, son cœur s'emballant d'inquiétude. Il s'approcha doucement pour ne pas le surprendre au cas ou il serait toujours conscient mais au vu de ses yeux fermés ça n'avait pas l'air le cas. Il était extrêmement pâle et un air de souffrance était figé dans ses traits. Il s'agenouilla près de lui et tenta de le réveiller en le secouant mais il ne parvint qu'à lui arracher un gémissement étouffé. Il posa une ses mains sur son front pour constater qu'il était brûlant. Que devait-il faire ? L'amener à l'infirmerie ? Ça devrait normalement être sa première destination d'urgence mais sachant ce qu'il connaissait d'Harry il avait plus que conscience qu'aller là-bas ne ferait sans doute plus de mal que de bien.

Il le redressa un peu pour avoir une meilleure prise sur lui avant de se relever avec Harry dans les bras. Il savait ou aller.

oOo

Harry avait plus au moins conscience qu'il était porté mais il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il se sentait plutôt bien là, au chaud et il s'y blottit un peu plus avant de reperdre totalement conscience.

La prochaine fois qu'il reprit conscience, il était dans un lit, un lit qu'il reconnu vite comme n'étant pas le sien. Il ouvrit rapidement les yeux, pensant d'abord qu'il devait être à l'infirmerie, mais la non plus il ne reconnu pas l'endroit. Il fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas du tout ou il était et surtout qui l'avait amené ici.

« Ah tu es réveillé. »

Il tourna la tête pour y voir un jeune homme visiblement de Serpentard si il pouvait se fier à la couleur de sa cravate. Il plissa les yeux malgré ses lunettes toujours sur son nez pour tenter de reconnaître son interlocuteur.

« Nott ? »

Oui il le connaissait, c'était le serpentard toujours solitaire, avec un air blasé sur le visage et qui passait son temps à observer les autres.

« Ou est ce que je suis ? »

« La salle sur demande. »

Un oh se forma sur les lèvres de Harry, il aurait du s'en douter. Il était étonné sur le vert et argent connaisse cette salle, lui même l'avait trouvé par hasard l'année dernière alors qu'il cherchait à échapper à toute la mauvaise attention que lui avait apporté le tournoi.

« C'est toi qui m'a porté ici ? »

Il rougit immédiatement après avoir posé la question, c'était plutôt embarrassant comme situation et certainement stupide comme question d'ailleurs, ça paraissait évident. Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur le visage de Nott surprenant Harry, le serpentard n'était pas vraiment connu pour son visage expressif. On aurait pu penser que le sourire serait moqueur mais au contraire il était très doux et peut être légèrement amusé ce qui fit rougit de plus bel le gryffondor.

« Oui tu avais perdu connaissance au milieu du couloir. Est ce que tu te sens mieux ? »

Harry baissa la tête, honteux d'avoir été vu comme ça mais à la fois heureux d'avoir été trouvé par cette personne en particulier, il aurait pu tomber sur bien pire et honnêtement le serpentard avait l'air sympathique.

« Oui beaucoup merci. »

Il lui rendit son sourire. Un vrai sourire. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas donné un vrai sourire à quelqu'un ou qu'il avait souri tout court mais c'était venu naturellement avec Nott.

« Alors Potter- »

« Harry, je préfère Harry. »

Il détestait qu'on l'appelle Potter. Il avait l'impression de porter le monde sur ses épaules quand on l'appelait par son nom de famille, comme si toute l'attente de la population sorcière était accroché à son nom. Alors il préférait largement qu'on l'appelle par son prénom, ça lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir souffler.

« Harry. Comment t'es tu retrouvé évanouie dans le couloir ? »

Les rougeurs sur les joues de Harry revinrent et il se mit à bégayer sans pouvoir répondre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire n'est ce pas, il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer pourquoi il avait finalement lâché prise en plein milieu du couloir, il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point il était fatigué et seul, et qu'il en avait marre de tout ces gens autour de lui, il ne pouvait pas exprimer à quel point il avait envie de s'enfuir et de tout abandonner, à quel point il voulait fondre en larmes et que quelqu'un prenne tout en main pour lui. Pourtant il aimerait pouvoir lui dire. Il avait envie, pour la première fois depuis longtemps il avait vraiment envie de tout déballer. Les Dursley, ses espoirs trahis, ses envies, ses besoins, ses sentiments. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne savait pas comment faire, lui qui avait toujours été si seul sans personne à qui se confier. Et c'est comme si Theodore avait compris son dilemme, il s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Doucement comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il prit sa main dans la sienne et lui murmura : « Prends ton temps, je suis là maintenant. »

Et Harry fondit en larmes tout en serrant la main de Theo dans la sienne, une main qui le faisait se sentir à sa place, enfin.


	8. Gone

J'écoutais une chanson qui m'a inspiré ça hier... pas très joyeux mais on s'adapte. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Thème: Gone

Paring: FGHP

Song: Without You (Extended) de Ursine Vulpine et Annaca

* * *

Without You

Un cri déchirant traversa sa gorge alors qu'il voyait son corps s'effondrer devant ses yeux. Il pouvait sentir le monde s'écrouler autour de lui à l'instant même ou le corps toucha le sol à quelques mètres de lui. Il se stoppa quelques secondes sous le choc, trop abasourdis par la scène, avant de se précipita vers lui, évitant chaque obstacle, chaque sort qui tentaient de lui barrer la route. Son corps avait beau réagir, hurlant son nom dans l'espoir d'une réponse, d'un signe que tout allait bien, courant vers lui, mais son esprit lui ne voulait pas enregistrer l'image sous ses yeux. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Etait-ce réel ? Ou bien était-ce encore un de ses nombreux cauchemars ? Oui ça devait être un cauchemar n'est ce pas ? Mais la douleur des dernières blessures qu'il avait reçu pendant la bataille lui prouvaient le contraire, tout comme la peur qui lui broyait le ventre.

Il était presque à son niveau. Encore quelques mètres et il allait enfin l'atteindre. Mais une silhouette sombre s'interposa. Il hurla de rage. Qu'il dégage le passage. Qu'ils dégagent tous. Personne ne se mettra en travers de son chemin. Il lança sort sur sort, ne faisant même pas attention à ce qu'il disait, ça pouvait bien être les sorts les plus sombres, il n'en avait rien à faire, plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance sauf de l'atteindre lui, lui qui ne s'était toujours pas relevé alors qu'il était toujours le premier à se lancer volontiers dans la bataille, toujours la pour hurler sa soif de combat, ses envies de bagarre.

Son opposant finit par céder devant lui, lui laissant enfin le champs libre pour reprendre sa course. Il était enfin là, tombant à genou à ses côtés, son pantalon trempant de la flaque de sang qui entourait le corps avachi.

« Fen... »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure brisé. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il n'osait pas le toucher. Il finit tout de même par poser ses mains sur son torse ensanglanté, le secouant tout d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort.

« Fenrir répond moi je t'en prie. »

Les sanglots qu'il retenait dans sa gorge menaçaient de le submerger. Ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Non non non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Il pouvait sentir le sang chaud de Fenrir passer à travers ses doigts, et continuer à se déverser en un flot sans fin. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, roulant sur ses joues. Sous le désespoir, la rage de ne pas voir Fenrir ouvrir les yeux il commença à le frapper, espérant le faire réagir.

« T'es un putain de loup-garou Fenrir agis comme tel et réveil toi ! Toi qui es si fier de tes capacités montre les moi ! »

Il n'entendait plus rien autour de lui, comme si aucune bataille n'avait lieu, comme si ce n'était pas la guerre, la dernière guerre. Toute son attention était concentrée sur Fenrir et rien d'autre n'importait. Il était devenu sourd de son environnement. Il ne pouvait qu'entendre son cœur battre la chamade sous la peur, affolé par la scène en face de lui. Pourquoi ne réveillait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas ? Un pur gémissement de désespoir résonna dans sa gorge alors qu'il se recroquevilla, son front s'appuyant sur le torse blessé du loup-garou.

« Fen... je t'en prie... »

Une secousse lui fit immédiatement relever la tête. Il pouvait enfin voir les yeux dorés de Fenrir le regarder. Des larmes de soulagement coulèrent alors que Harry lui souriait.

« Chiot... »

Mais une toux l'arrêta. Il crachait du sang sous le regard horrifié de Harry, tout soulagement disparu. Il attrapa la main du loup-garou.

« Je suis la Fen... Ne parle pas ok, tout va bien se passer tu vas voir. »

Est ce qu'il essayait de convaincre Fenrir ou de se convaincre lui même ? Il laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot alors qu'il pouvait entendre la respiration sifflante de Fen et voir le sang colorer ses lèvres.

« Je... suis désolé... Harry... »

« Désolé de quoi Fen ? Tout va bien ok ? » lui répondit Harry tout en essayant de lui sourire.

« Que ça se... finisse... comme ça... »

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes Fen ? »

Les larmes de Harry coulaient sans s'arrêter. Il serra un peu plus fort sa main. Il essayait toujours de sourire pour tenter de le rassurer. Fenrir fut pris d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Et Harry pleura un peu plus fort. Il savait comment tout ça allait se terminer. Il le savait très bien. Mais il ne voulait pas y croire. Pas encore une fois. Pas après ses parents, après Cédric, après Sirius. Il ne pouvait pas encore perdre une personne chère à ses yeux.

« Je t'interdis de mourir dans mes bras Fenrir Greyback ! Je t'interdis de me laisser tu m'entends ! »

Fenrir ne fit que lui sourire tristement, levant difficilement sa main libre pour venir lui caresser la joue, comme si il essayait d'essuyer ses larmes, avant de la laisser retomber mollement, l'effort lui ayant coûté.

« Ne... pleure pas. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour essayer de ralentir ses larmes. Mais il n'avait qu'une envie laisser libre court à son chagrin. Pourquoi ça devait arriver ? Pourquoi toujours à lui ? Il allait enfin vivre une vie normale ! Avec la personne qu'il aime ! Ils avaient juste à passer cette dernière bataille, ils avaient juste à y survivre, et ils auraient pu enfin vivre heureux ensemble. Mais non. Tout devait déraper. Comme d'habitude. Il reposa son front sur le torse de Fen, perdant sa lutte contre ses larmes. Ses pleures redoublèrent quand il sentit la main de Fenrir venir caresser ses cheveux. Il se sentait misérable, et désemparé.

« Je ne peux pas le faire sans toi Fen... »

Qu'allait-il devenir sans lui ? Il n'avait plus aucune raison de se battre sans lui. Il n'y avait plus de après sans lui. Plus rien n'aurait de sens. Tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu. Pour pouvoir partir avec lui, enfin libre. Mais si il n'était plus là alors à quoi ça rimait de continuer ? Quel serait l'intérêt ? Il ne pouvait pas le faire. Il ne pourra jamais le faire. Il n'aura pas la force nécessaire, pas le courage, l'envie. L'avenir était vide sans lui.

« Tu le dois chiot... pour nous... je sais que... tu peux le faire... »

Mais il ne voulait pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas le faire sans lui. Il était celui qui lui avait donné une raison de vivre, une raison de s'accrocher, de sortir de tout ces sentiments négatifs qui avaient fini par l'envahir aux fils des années. Il avait été celui qui lui avait redonné espoir, qui lui avait montré que tout n'était pas vain... mais maintenant il avait l'impression que le destin se jouait de lui. Et en plus de la profonde tristesse qui remplissait son cœur, il pouvait aussi sentir la rage bouillonner dans son ventre. La colère contre la situation, contre la guerre, la haine envers lui même, la haine envers le monde entier. La tristesse et la colère formait un tourbillon dans son corps, écrasant chaque part de bon sens en lui, anéantissant ce qu'il restait de sain d'esprit en lui.

« Harry... »

Il pouvait entendre la cœur de Fen ralentir. Il pouvait sentir sous souffle s'amoindrir. Il releva la tête, le chagrin reprenant le dessus de la rage. Il fixa Fenrir dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que ceux ci se ferment. Il le regarda jusqu'au dernier moment. Et même après, alors que son esprit n'enregistrait pas l'information.

« Fen... » Il recommença à le secouer. « Fenrir. » Toujours plus fort. « Allez c'est pas drôle. » Encore et encore. « T'as pas le droit Fen. » Sans que ça ne change rien. « Tu m'avais promis Fenrir ! ». Il lui avait promis de l'amener loin. De l'emmener voir la mer. De voyager partout dans le monde. De lui acheter une maison. De fonder une famille. Il lui avait promis de rester avec lui. De l'aimer pour l'éternité.

Mais tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge. Ce n'était que des paroles en l'air. Des promesses vides de sens auxquelles Harry avaient voulu croire dur comme fer. Et la rage reprenait doucement le dessus alors qu'il s'étouffait dans ses sanglots, pleurant sur la poitrine sans vie de l'homme qu'il avait aimé plus que tout. Petit à petit il reprenait conscience de la guerre autour de lui. Il entendant les bruits des combats, les cris d'agonies et de détresses qui se mélangeaient aux siens. Il se redressa sur le corps du loup-garou, fixant la massacre autour de lui, ses joues ses baignant de larmes, ses yeux émeraudes brillant comme ils n'avaient jamais brillé. Il maudit l'injustice. Il maudit l'amour. Il maudit la guerre. Il maudit la prophétie. Il maudit Voldemort. Il maudit le monde. Il maudit la mort elle même.

Il allait tout détruire.


End file.
